The Wolf and the Gargoyle
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Beauty and the Beast 1991 film. Cursed Belle/Chip. Belle x Goliath. Pain, loss, comfort, friendship, adventure, love, and much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my dear viewers, here's another story for you all. In this one, there's adventure, friendship, pain, comfort, loss, love, and much more. A cursed beauty meets a normal beast tale. Please enjoy, all of you. Thank you. -Traveler.**

In many universes, there are so many paths within worlds, and within fairy-tale worlds, there can be happy, sad, or bittersweet beginnings/endings.

In one such fairy-tale world, there was a happy ending for a well-known couple; Belle and her her husband, Adam who was the former Beast. They led a delightful, wonderful life with friends & family.

However, it didn't last long. There has been myths, stories, and rumors over the years. Yet, there has been a long-surviving fact from the life of the Royal Family of France. The memory didn't disappear at all, for it laid within a creature & her companion.

Many, many years later, into the 21st century of the modern world, deep into the seedy underworld of territorial gangs, in a large chamber-like room, there are numerous cages. In those very cages, canines of every breed, size, and temperament live, sleep, and eat.

It's normal to hear barking, growling, snarling sounds among those canines, but once a while, there'd be a mostly silent one. The silent prisoner is a beauty among its neighbors, through scars littered the pelt. Russet brown with a cream underbelly, and almond brown eyes to contrast the fur.

Many names surround this canine; Brownie, Thistle, Beast, Red, Mutt, Wolf, Hunter. But the canine didn't care about those names that was inflicted by humans or other canines, for it remembers their true name; the one that her little companion calls by; Belle, the former wife of Prince Adam, and now, a cursed wolf.

She's cursed to be a wolf by day, human by night, but if humans sees her by sunset, she's then stuck in her wolf form. Like how her wolf form is a beauty among canines, her human form is a beauty among her original race. Flawless pale cream skin, her eyes a gorgeous hazel color, her hair auburn brown slightly past the shoulders, 5'5" in height. Her favorite colors to be dressed in; blue, white, gold, pink, green.

But now she didn't care much about her looks for she's tired, angry, and sad, very sad. She'd never forget that day, the day where everything changed. The day she lost almost all she loved. Many, many years ago, upon her beloved and former husband's 23rd birthday in her castle home...


	2. Chapter 2

-In the mid-1700s-

Deep in the countryside of France, in the province of Burgundy, with the village of Conques nearby, through a ancient forest, down in a valley, supported by pillars and a bridge, upon a hilltop, rests the castle of Prince Adam and Princess Belle; Chateau Conques.

The castle was busy upon this day, chatter and decorations everywhere, the servants making food and cleaning for the party tonight. Princess Belle barely noticed the excitement as she quickly walked down one of the glorious hallways, overjoyed about something as she asked around for the location of her husband.

Dressed in a lovely green dress, Belle briefly thanked one of the servants, and turning around a corner, she saw a old friend. "Lumiere!".

"Ah, cherie, I was wondering if you are better today. Prince Adam was quite concerned at breakfast, don't you know?", Lumiere smiled brightly, his amber eyes bright, his arms gesturing wildly.

"Oh, Lumiere, I am so much better than ever! Where's my husband? I have to talk to him.", Belle beamed happily. Lumiere chuckled, "He's in the office, being pestered by Cogsworth.".

Belle giggled lightly, "Much appreciated, Lumiere. And oh, I can't wait to hear your music tonight, it's going to be wonderful!". She nodded, then left with Lumiere smiling to himself. "Madamoseille never has looked so bright before. I wonder if... Perhaps, but better to see if they would announce about it tonight.".

Belle gracefully walked, smiling as she nodded at the passing servants, and went up some stairs, heading to her husband's office. As she got closer, she recognized Adam and Cogsworth's voices, and knocked upon the door.

"Come in, please.". Cogsworth called out, and Belle came in. "Oh, Princess Belle!", Cogsworth beamed happily, and Prince Adam looked up from reading one of the letters upon his desk, "Belle!".

Belle chuckled warmly, "I am perfectly healthy. All good news.". Adam got up from his chair, coming around to kiss Belle gently as he held her. "Are you certainly sure?".

Belle giggled softly, "Oh, yes.". Cogsworth cleared his throat, "I believe I better check on the ballroom. Unless you want to come along and check for yourselves, your highness?".

Adam smiled warmly, "Go on. I want to spend time with my wife before the party. After all, I would have to greet our guests.". Cogsworth nodded in understanding, "Understood, sire. Remember, the party starts at 4 sharp. Good day, Prince Adam, Princess Belle.". He then left the office, closing the door with a smile.

"I was quite worried about you, Belle.", Adam caressed Belle's cheek softly. Belle smiled softly, "I know. Lumiere told me that you were quite bothered at breakfast.".

"So, what was wrong? I know you said that you're healthy, but it doesn't stop me from wondering.", Adam frowned slightly. Belle hummed, "As you know, I was quite peculiar last month. Throwing up, being tired during the day, and being sensitive to the temperature at times.".

Adam nodded, "Yes. I thought you had caught the flu or something worse.". Belle comforted Adam by rubbing his arm gently, "I know..I thought the same. But when the doctor came by, I found out that I wasn't having the flu or anything bad. It's rather incredible.".

Adam blinked, "What do you mean?", looking a bit confused. Belle giggled before smiling as she grabbed Adam's hand, put it upon her stomach, and Belle looked up to Adam with joy in her eyes. Adam gasped softly, "You..you're pregnant?".

Belle's smile widened, "Yes, Adam. Two months along.". Adam's eyes misted up, tears at the edges, "Oh, Belle, this is the greatest news of my life! A baby! I am going to be a father!". He twirled Belle around, laughter echoing in the room.

"Oh, right, are you okay, Belle?", Adam asked worriedly as he put Belle down gently. Belle laughed softly, "Adam, I am not fragile. Our baby's fine and healthy.".

Adam smiled brightly, "It's amazing! Have you told anyone else?". Belle chuckled, "Dear, I thought about you first. You deserve to have the best birthday gift from me.".

Adam kissed Belle, "Darling, you are the best birthday gift for me, and now, having this baby, it makes my birthday even better! Oh, all our friends would be delighted and overjoyed once they hear this!". Belle giggled, "And Chip and the other kids would be wonderful friends for our child.".

Adam hummed inquisitively, "So, do you have a instinct about our child's gender?". Belle tilted her head thoughtfully, "It's hard to tell. You have to understand that in the early stages of pregnancy, babies are starting to grow.".

Adam nodded softly, "That makes sense. But that doesn't stop me from dreaming about a daughter that looks like you, Belle.". Belle smiled softly, "A daughter, huh? She better have your eyes. After all, I love your eyes.".

"Oh, really?", Adam smirked softly, "How about loving the rest of me?". Belle giggled mischievously, "I wouldn't know...You better catch me if you want to know.". She then ran to the door, opening it, winking at Adam who grinned crookedly.

"Oh, it's on, Belle.", Adam growled lowly with a smirk. Belle laughed as she then sprinted out into the hallway, and Adam laughed, chasing her. They spent the next few hours together, being affectionate, reading a book in the library, eating a decent lunch as there's gonna be a feast in the party later on.

They then got separated by the duty of getting dressed semi-formally, and they met again once they entered the ballroom. "You look very beautiful, my wife.", Adam complimented warmly as he offered his arm. Belle is dressed in a gorgeous green gown. Belle smiled, blushing as she took Adam's arm, "You look very dashing, my husband.".

Adam is dressed in a magnificent blue suit. "Shall we tell them or not?", he whispered softly. Belle shook her head, "I think it's better safe to keep it secret for some time until the first term ends, where there's significantly less danger to the child. But we can tell our friends later after the party ends.".

Adam blinked, "I haven't thought of that, but you're strong, Belle. Our child will be fine. After all, look at me.". Belle nodded, "Yes, but that was a different thing. This is our baby.". Adam nodded in understanding, kissed her cheek gently before smiling, "Come along, Belle, our guests is waiting.".

Belle smiled warmly as they walked gracefully into the ballroom, Cogsworth announcing, "Prince Adam, Princess Belle!". Guests congratulated, complimented the pair on the progress of the kingdom, Adam's birthday, the feast, and the party itself.


	3. Chapter 3

\- About a hour later into the party-

Belle hugged her father warmly, "How are you feeling, Papa?". Maurice smiled brightly, "Oh, I am doing just fine. Chip has been a great help in making my inventions. He's a spirited boy.".

Belle giggled, "Indeed, and now Chip is having fun with the other kids here.". Belle looked over to see Chip tagging a little girl, and she smiled softly, amazed at how Chip's still so young, being 6 years old now. He's been 4 years old forever in the curse, and now two years has passed, enabling Chip to grow as he should be.

"You know, your mother used to look that way when she was with child.", Maurice chuckled, and Belle looked over to see her father smiling happily with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. "Adam thinks it's going to be a girl.", Belle whispered softly.

Maurice chuckled lightly, "I wouldn't mind that. I can't wait to be a grandpa.". Belle hugged him again, "I love you, Papa.". Maurice spoke softly, "I love you too, my Belle.". Mrs. Potts came over, "Princess Belle, the Master's looking for you.".

"Thank you, Mrs. Potts. Where is he?". Belle smiled warmly. Mrs. Potts smiled softly, "He's over at the gift pile.". Belle laughed lightly, nodded as she gracefully left the duo. In a few minutes, after nodding to a few guests, she made it to the gift pile where her husband is waiting with a wide smile for her.

They traded kisses upon the cheek, and Belle smiled, "I believe Chip has been asking you to open his gift.". Adam chuckled, "I couldn't deny my little brother that.".

After some time once the curse had been broken, Belle has been shocked to find out that Chip aka Christopher is actually Adam's little brother. Adam's mother unfortunately died from too much blood loss, and his father has been changed into a heartless monster, soon after.

Adam gave Chip to Mrs. Potts to protect him, and so Chip was raised by Mrs. Potts, thinking that she's his mother, and nobody never told him since until last year. Chip was a bit hurt, but he was overjoyed to have a big brother in Adam, and a big sister-mother figure in Belle.

Adam was affected by his father's attitude, and so after a year upon his father's death, Adam had changed into a angry, spoiled, selfish child, and in turn, being cursed into a beast at the age of 11 by the powerful Enchantress at Christmas Eve.

But now the curse is over, and everybody is having their own lives back, especially Adam. Adam happily opened Chip's gift, and revealed it to be a pair of silver cuff-links and a drawing. Chip chirped happily, "I saved tons of money to buy the cuff-links, and I drew that picture two days ago!".

Adam ruffled Chip's hair, "Thank you for the cuff-links. I was rather hoping for a extra pair. My, the drawing is very good. I see that I am there, Belle's by my side, but who is between us in front?".

Chip grinned softly, "The new princess! I was playing with her in my dream!". Belle gasped softly as she took a closer look at the supposed child of her and Adam, and sure enough, it was a girl. Auburn red hair with a hint of chestnut brown color, bi-colored eyes; hazel on the right while bright blue on the left, light tan skin, and wearing a purple dress.

Adam and Belle traded surprised looks, and Belle spoke softly, "Has she no name?". Chip shrugged sheepishly, "I forgot to ask! We were having so much fun!".

Adam smiled softly, "No need to worry, Chip. We were just surprised.". Belle hugged Chip warmly, "Thank you so much, Chip. Now go along to your mother's side, Prince Adam has more gifts to open.". Chip nodded excitedly, skipped along to Mrs. Potts's side nearby.

Adam then went on to open a couple of gifts when Cogsworth came by, "Your highness! There's someone you have to meet immediately.". Adam frowned slightly, "Can it wait?".

Cogsworth bit his lip, shook his head, "Afraid not, sire. It's her...". Adam's eyes widened in slight fear, shock and respect, "...Allow her in.".

"Thank you for your permission to let me in, my prince.". spoke a warm, melodious voice, and Adam turned around swiftly with Belle gripping into his arm anxiously. Before them stood the Enchantress, the one who put the curse, the one who gave Adam the time-spelled rose and the enchanted mirror.

Her sun-golden hair flowing like a waterfall around her shoulders and back, flawless pale skin, luminous violet eyes, and wearing a beautiful green gown, and a golden crown upon her head. Adam half-bowed in respect, "Dear Enchantress, I am not selfish or a brat anymore. I have found family, friends, and my wife who I very much love in my heart.".

Enchantress smiled gently, "You speak the truth, Prince Adam. Please forgive me for I was barely a beginner in conjuring curses at the time. I was extremely angry when you turned me away, and I couldn't forgive myself for cursing you so young back then.".

Belle spoke thoughtfully, "Madam, are you saying that you apologize for everything you did to my husband, our friends, the castle, and beyond?". Enchantress smiled warmly, "Certainly. You have found a wonderful, intelligent woman in her, Prince Adam.".

Adam exhaled deeply, "I wouldn't forget everything you did, but I can forgive you. Care to join us in this party?". Enchantress looked very happy, smiling, "I believe I have some time. And please, call me Celine.".

Celine and Belle surprisingly got along well, conversing and all, much to Adam's relief. After a managed number of gifts were opened, Adam then asked Belle for a dance. The music was wonderful just like Belle predicted, and all was perfect when it happened.


	4. Chapter 4

The royals were well deep into their dance, eyes upon each other, with the audience smiling and watching happily when the balcony doors blew open, thunder flashing, the wind loud and battering against the windows near and far.

Celine froze, a wary look in her eyes, drawing out her wand as Prince Adam and Princess Belle looked on with confusion and slight fear, watching a pale skinned woman who looks quite lovely with her bright green eyes, her long curtain of pale honey-yellow hair, dressed in a very pretty dark copper blue gown, coming into the ballroom.

Celine exhaled deeply, "Rosemarie.". Rosemarie chuckled lightly, "Oh, why, Celine, such a surprise to see you, dear sister.".

Celine tensed up, "You're disowned, Rosemarie. Why are you here?". Rosemarie hummed nonchalantly, "Oh, just to tell you that I have done the greatest curse of all powers.".

"What did you do this time?!", Celine glowered angrily. Rosemarie laughed merrily, "Oh, let's say that I haven't done it yet, for you deserve to hear my goal first.".

Celine stared at her, "You have fought to beat me all my life, all because you're jealous of how I made my curses, enchantments harmless as I could ever since I changed Prince Adam. What else do you want, Rosemarie?".

Rosemarie drew out her wand with a chuckle, "To steal your power, and to destroy everything you did.". Celine widened her eyes, flashed out a spell at Rosemarie, "You won't hurt them, not if I do everything to stop you!".

Rosemarie cackled, "Oh, really?". Her eyes flashed gold as she cast spells at any running person, screams and yells echoing through the castle. Prince Adam was enraged and worried, "Belle, get out of here!".

Belle nodded, and picked up Chip who was hurt by the stampede, clutching his knee. But it was too late as Rosemarie conjured up a shield surrounding the ballroom. "I have grown stronger than you, Celine, dear sister!".

Celine battled her disowned sister, "Stop this, or I will have to dispose of you!". "You? My, my, what will the court think if they saw you like this?", taunted Rosemarie.

"The court disowned you, my mother was brokenhearted, my father was disappointed in you!". Celine snapped furiously. Prince Adam tried to save everybody he could, but with the shield, and the battle between the sisters, he knew he had to do something drastic.

As the sisters were taking a second breath, Adam tried to dive for Rosemarie's wand, figuring that he would take the source of her power, but Rosemarie saw him coming. "Well, well, Prince Adam.". Adam grunted lightly as he got up from the floor, growling lightly at Rosemarie, "Leave my people alone!".

Rosemarie scowled, "Oh, I don't think so, and to make sure that you won't get up, how about reliving your nightmare?". She shot off a spell at Adam who screamed in pain, changing as bones rearranged, fur started appearing. Belle watched in horror as her beloved husband changed back into the Beast, a all too familiar form she first fallen in love with.

Celine was shocked as the spell was far stronger, feeling that Adam cannot change back with true love's confession this time. "Stop it, Rosemarie! You're hurting him!". Rosemarie let down the spell, leaving the Beast shaking in pain, and bleeding from the nose, ears.

"There, he shall be repeating his dying performance which you annoyingly interrupted!", Rosemarie growled angrily. She then shot off spells at Celine who fought back, but is getting more exhausted. Belle left Chip nearby, ran to Beast. "Adam, no! Please don't leave me! You're going to be a father, remember?!".

Adam groaned weakly, "Belle...my love..Yes, our baby...She deserves to live...". He gently caressed Belle's side of the face, "I love you.". Belle sobbed loudly, "I love you too.". Adam shakily got on his paws, and growled lightly as he saw Celine struggling to keep up a shield from Rosemarie's spells.

"Belle, get out of here.". He panted heavily before he ran on all fours, saving Celine in the nick of time just as the shield came down, and a spell missed them narrowly. Rosemarie roared angrily, "You! You are damnable stubborn! Let's see if you can save them!".

She then shot off at Chip, and Belle, perhaps a instinct or something with being a mother to be, she ran to save Chip, and the spell hit them both. Screams and cries of pain echoed out, and Adam nearly started to run when Celine stopped him, "Help me with my wand, so you can save them.".

Adam's paw went over the wand among Celine's hand, and a spell shot off at Belle and Chip, the aura of Rosemarie's black spell clashing with Celine & Adam's white spell. Suddenly, a boom shook out, sending the casters off their feet/paws, and fire suddenly came to fruition.

In place of Belle and Chip stood a wolf and a wolf pup, but somehow Adam knew that it was Belle and Chip. Adam struggled to get up, but it was too much. He's on the brink of death now, noticing that Celine and Rosemarie was alive, but their powerful abilities were dangerously low.

Belle called out to Adam in her new voice, "Adam, please!". Adam suspected if he was a human right now, he wouldn't understand Belle's words, but he was grateful that his Beast form lets him to understand her. He weakly called out, "Go. Save Chip, get out of here.".

Belle now looks brokenhearted, and picked up Chip, and looks at Adam with emotion in her eyes. Adam smiled weakly, knowing what Belle wanted to say. "I love you, Belle.". Belle closed her eyes with a whining rumble, then ran out.

He smelled smoke, he heard screams from his friends and family, and he closed his eyes, now welcoming death as a last memory came to him; the picture that Chip drew of him, Belle, and their dream future daughter. A name came to him, and he whispered, "Aimee.". He then knew nothing as he exhaled a last breath.


	5. Chapter 5

-21st Century-

Still sitting in her own cage, Belle growled lightly as she remembered that she returned a week later after everything seemed safe, but she was horrified as the castle was so burned on the inside, the weak aura of smoke assaulting her nose. She found the ballroom...her Papa, Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, Cogsworth, the rest of her dear friends...Adam..they were gone.

She saw dried blood leading to the balcony from two spots, presuming that Celine and Rosemarie disappeared off to hide, to recover, to heal. And to make it worse, the enchanted mirror was broken which means Belle couldn't call for Celine to turn her and Chip back to normal.

Upon living in the forest beyond the castle, she was relived that there was no mad wolves, figuring that without the alpha that Adam killed, the pack perished. Nonetheless, Belle and Chip was surely cursed. For Belle, cursed to be a wolf during the day, human during the night. If a human sees her by sunset, she's stuck in her wolf form.

And for Chip, the day he got cursed was a one-time thing that Belle presumed, being a wolf pup, as for the next four days, he was horribly put back in the teacup form he used to be during Adam's curse, yet changing back to human during the night like Belle.

However, perhaps, 2 years later, Belle was distraught to find out that Chip didn't age at all ever since he was cursed, and so was the same thing for Belle, as she thought that she would have some extra wrinkles or something, but in reading some books in a alley, Belle then realized that she and Chip is immortal.

And she, of course, wasn't pregnant anymore, for she realized out of grief that Rosemarie's spell caused her to lose her and Adam's child, through there was a strange thing. She wasn't having her monthly bleedings at all. Now, losing a monthly bleeding per month for a pregnancy is normal, but year after year, it's very much strange.

And now...maybe a couple of centuries ever since that day, Belle and Chip has been alive. Belle has lost count as she was surviving with Chip, saw so many things changing over time, and so many more people moving into places she lived in, forcing her to be stuck in her wolf form too often, like how Chip has been changing more into his wolf pup form.

Oh, there has been rare instances since then, being human again, but it was still rare in these modern times than it used to be back in France, Germany, Scotland. Why, she had tried Africa as well. She and Chip had sneaked into a ship headed for America some decades ago, and it was far more different and hard for them to survive.

Sure, there was the mountains, the valleys outside cities, but it was getting harder as people was building more and more. Sure, hunting has been a pinch for Belle as she had tons of practice, and Chip was rather a excellent fisher, better than her. Belle was glad that she didn't hunt for sport like how Gaston did, only doing it for survival, to eat.

Belle was both sad yet proud for Chip as he's physically six months old in his wolf form, 6 years old in his human form, and mentally 20 years + like Belle, and chronologically a couple hundred years old or so.

And for Belle, the same thing goes for her chronologically and mentally, yet she's physically 19 years old in her human form, and 4 years old in her wolf form.

And today, she doesn't know where Chip is for she had told him to run away while in his teacup form when some gangsters saw her scavenging in an alley, caught her after some minutes of chasing, and gave her to some people who worked for this horrible, savage place. She had never seen daylight in so long...

She then opened her eyes to hear her fellow canines talking in the distance. "Picking time!". She curled her snout angrily as she knew what that means. It means the boss picks two dogs each round for the night to fight the champion of the day, and to her annoyance, she has been one of those dogs lately.

"Oh, man, I hope it isn't me!", muttered her neighbor next door to her right. She glanced at the mixed rusty gold Labrador/Mastiff. People here call him Butch, but Belle knew his real name; Cornet. Belle sighed heavily, "Which round is it again, Cornet?".

"It's gonna be the second round, Belle. You lost in memory again?". Cornet wrinkled his warm chocolate brown eyes in concern. Belle flicked a ear, "Just a moment earlier. Who won the first round?".

"Flinch remains champion.", Cornet snorted lightly with a sigh, "Pepper somehow survived, resting over there. Said that ole' Ice bled to death.". Belle glanced over to see a black and white Husky laying on her side, roughly bandaged. Dogs know that the dog's name is Pepper, but the people here, they call her Ebony Death.

Belle sighed lightly as she slightly glanced over to see a empty cage, but knowing that the cage is going to be occupied soon in a day or so. She's gonna miss Ice as he gave great advice. He was a old pro, a scarred White German Shepherd.

She hated fighting. Gods, she personally hated it when she had to do it to live through another day. She didn't doubt it if Adam was here, he would be certainly champion for sure if he was a wolf like her, but if being a Beast, the circus would be the worse case for him...No, it's better that he isn't here at all with her, or Chip at least.

Belle didn't want Chip to see this at all..She definitely saw some bad things down here. She then heard the dogs barking loudly, much more loudly this time, which means people are coming in. She looked over, and widened her eyes in shock as she saw some sort of green webbed creature coming in with a set of keys.


	6. Chapter 6

(Belle's P.O.V.)

The creature is different in comparison to Adam's Beast form, yet it is vaguely human as well. Olive green, I believe, and the wings/ears remind me of a nocturnal bat. The tail is long like a lizard or snake's tail, and the eyes are displaying human emotions of urgency, anxiety, disgust, determination, shock.

Then it spoke in perfect English, through there was the slightest hint of a accent in there somewhere, sounding male. "Okay, I got to open these cages, and rescue them all, but how can I find Belle in all of this?".

I widened my eyes in shock, and I realized that this was a opportunity, a chance to be free. I then drew out a low howl that silenced all the dogs. They hadn't heard me howl in a long time since the early days. After opening just one cage, the creature looked over, grinning softly.

"Wow, Chip wasn't kidding. You're a beautiful lady-wolf.", the creature spoke in awe and excitement. I inhaled sharply. Chip met him, and told him about me. The creature bowed his head in respect, "Name's Lexington, a Gargoyle.".

I blinked in surprise, a Gargoyle in the flesh? Ask questions later, must go now. I growled out urgently, gestured to the keys. "Right!", Lexington nodded in understanding, and swiftly opened all the other cages on the other side including Pepper's cage.

He then got to my side, opening all the rest of the cages, and mine. I ran to Pepper's cage, "Pepper, can you get up?". Pepper groaned heavily, "Ribs are bruised, and broke a paw. I can't make it out there, Belle.".

I growled sharply, "Nonsense. You deserve to be free, Pepper. Cornet, get over here! Haul Pepper into my back now!". Cornet came over, "Sorry about this, Peps.". He then grabbed into Pepper's scruff with his teeth, and hauled her into my back, bracing myself momentarily for the extra weight.

I grunted lightly, and I then walked on, getting faster in my strides, and Lexington stood by the doors, "Okay, can you tell them to follow me? I know the way out.". I sharply called out to them, "He knows the way out to freedom, don't stray off.".

I nodded quickly, and Lexington opened the doors, ran into all fours after standing up on two legs earlier. I and the others quickly followed, barks and yelps of excitement calling out, "Freedom!". I barely heard sounds of growling and screaming in the distance as we turned around corners, ran down hallways. We clambered under and through the stands around the fighting ring, seeing stairs so close.

Then I heard a yell of pain, hearing the sound of thunder, and all of us stopped, seeing Lexington clutching his bleeding shoulder. I saw the boss man, and his dog, Flinch.

The boss man was the one who made this horrible, savage place possible, forcing us dogs and wolves to fight to the death. He reminded me of Gaston quite a bit, being brawny in the chest and shoulders, scarred across his arms, and having filthy blonde hair, dark ebony eyes.

I growled angrily as I then saw Flinch. Now, Flinch was definitely more like Gaston in attitude. Part Wolf, part Irish Wolfhound, and part Malamute. Evenly matched in size like me, dark brown fur with a dirty cream underbelly, and cold amber gold eyes.

We stood for a moment when something ran into the boss man from behind, looking like a copper blue beast-dog, and Flinch was pushed roughly to the side, and snarled as he got up, sneering, "If you want to get through me, fight me to the death.".

I snarled lowly, "Cornet, get Pepper off me.". Cornet gulped slightly, and got the unconscious Pepper off my back. I then stepped forward, "Ready to be beat, Flinch?".

Flinch chuckled wickedly, "Please! A bitch like you wouldn't kill me! I know how you are, dear Belle.". I sneered, "Enough talking!". I then ran, fangs out, claws out to meet Flinch who snarled, running as well.

(Lexington's P.O.V.)

I had never thought my clan would have found a little boy a week ago in the middle of the night, but after explaining the gist of his situation, Chip was desperate to see Belle again. With Elisa, he changed into a wolf pup, but after the next night of experimenting without any humans to see him except for us, he somehow became like a werewolf, similar to Fox's incidental time with the Eye of Odin, but different.

And now, with Elisa's help and some gossip from some bad guys we had beat up, I and my clan found this place, rescuing Belle and her friends, and now she's fighting a dog, just to stop him, saving me and the others from being caught, through Bronx took down the dog's owner.

I had seen some stray dogs fight over food and territory, but this...I never thought I'd see the sight of a wolf, a cursed wolf-lady in battle. They were so evenly matched, Belle and that dog. Glad that Chip wasn't seeing this, telling me that Belle is a over-protective, proud mother-figure to him.

After some minutes, Belle got one over the dog after nearly being suffocated, killing him with a claw swipe, and winning the battle. Howls and barks suddenly called out loudly, probably congratulating Belle with her win.

Belle looked triumphant, looking powerfully proud for a moment, and despite the scars, and the wounds, she's beautiful. Then...it was so fast...She pushed me to the side...a gunshot, Goliath showing up to kick the man in the head, destroying the gun...Belle laying on her side, the gunshot wound in her shoulder...

I ran to her side, relived that she's breathing, but I knew that she's in danger. "Goliath, we gotta get Belle out of here. She's bleeding!". Goliath called out for the others by radio, and he came over, lifting up Belle in his arms.

"Let's go, Lexington. Better see that shoulder soon as well.". I blinked, nearly forgetting that I have a gunshot wound in my shoulder as well. One of the dogs hauled, lifted up the roughly bandaged dog into its back, and all of the pack followed Goliath as perhaps Belle is the alpha of them now.

I quickly followed by, hearing Bronx's bark, and the shouts of Brooklyn, Broadway, Hudson. Elisa will be here soon with the cops, better that we have to get out of there fast.


	7. Chapter 7

(Belle's P.O.V.)

I felt something nudging me as I slowly woke up, seeing Chip in his teacup form. I groaned lightly, "Chip...". Chip hopped happily, "Belle, you're awake! Goliath had to bring you in, and they were a bit worried about you as you were bleeding, but I told them that we're pretty immortal.".

I blinked slowly as memories returned to me, "I remember saving Lexington...". Chip grinned softly, "Lexington will be fine. Apparently, stone sleep heals him!". Somehow, in all this curse, Chip was able to understand me when I use canine language, which is one of the good things.

I frowned, raising an eyebrow as I looked up, taking in the view. I slowly got up, grateful that for some reason in being immortal, wounds basically gets healed fast over several hours, and I realized that the bullet was out of my shoulder, being stitched into a scar which will be visible soon enough.

"Where are we?". I muttered lowly, and Chip hopped on by my side, "We're still in New York, and we're up in a clock tower above the police station, and this is where the Gargoyles live!".

I sighed deeply as I then saw a water bowl, lapping it up out of relief. Feeling more clear in mind and body now, "Where are the others? The dogs?". Chip tapped his bottom lid sheepishly, "Most of them are in the alleyways behind us. They're saying that you're alpha! And a couple of dogs called Cornet and Pepper, they're with Elisa.".

"Chip, slow down, you better explain everything from the start.". I sternly looked down at him, and Chip grinned, "No need! It's gonna be sunset soon, and you're gonna like this! Come on, follow me!".

I shook my head lightly, following him as he hopped on to lead me through a open door into a balcony, and upon the rim are a group of stone Gargoyles. I recognized Lexington even through he's using a frightful position, and there was a vague recollection of that beast-dog when I saw it up there as well. Most of them are facing outwards yet one is facing inwards.

I blinked as I then remembered a blurry memory. I vaguely saw purple, the sensation of strength around me, and a...voice saying 'Hold on'. Chip nudged me, "Any second now, watch!".

I heard the sound of crackling, saw sights of the Gargoyles' stone skin cracking in fractions, the thundering roars and bellows as they stretched out, reaching out for the skies as their skin came into flesh, eyes blinding white.

As they settled down, I felt something change in me, and I grunted as the familiar sensation of the curse came, and I growled roughly as I grew up in size, body, and height. After a minute, taking a breath as I looked down, shocked to see that I was halfway between wolf and human, grateful that I wore my tank top and shorts.

My body heat retains a sort of control as I never got too cold or too hot, and the same thing goes for Chip. I looked over to see that Chip is now in his human height, being halfway between human and wolf, his fur a rusty gold with the neck, belly, tail underside a dark cream, and he's wearing his shirt and shorts.

Chip happily laughed, "What did I tell you? Pretty cool, huh?". I sighed with a chuckle, "You surprised me, alright.".

"Are you alright, Miss Belle?". asked a familiar voice. I blinked as I saw the Gargoyles before me, Lexington looking a bit concerned. I smiled warmly, "Never better, Lexington. And please call me Belle. You've saved us all. Chip said something about stone sleep helping you.".

"Stone sleep heals all wounds and injuries from the past night.", a deep voice replied, and I looked at the tallest one of all. I took a look as I realized that he helped me for his skin is a lavender purple. He has long black hair, and he's broad and strong, yet he isn't like Gaston. His eyes are of the protective, thoughtful, gentle kind, and I can't help remembering Adam's eyes.

"You were the one who got me out of there, weren't you?". I asked in awe and respect. He nodded firmly, "My name is Goliath, and this is my clan. We are Gargoyles, warriors and protectors of the night.".

I chuckled softly, "I knew there was some truth about those kind of stories back then. Not the strangest thing I have seen, neither way.". "You're cursed, both of ye?", asked a elderly, ash brown Gargoyle, sounding Scottish in accent.

I nodded lightly, "That's right, I presume that Chip has told you some things, but I will tell you my story as you have gained my trust after you saved Chip here, and then me, along with my friends.".

"That calls for some food! Are you hungry?", asked a excited-looking aqua blue Gargoyle. He is large in girth, giving out the fact that he loves food. I nodded, "Much hungry, yes.".

He laughed happily as he then ran past me and Chip, and I blinked in surprise. "Don't mind Broadway, he's just excited to cook for one more person as he has been feeding us plus Chip here.", spoke a red-skinned, white haired Gargoyle. I was slightly taken back by the beak, but I took it with a shrug.

"You probably would want to settle down to listen to my story...it isn't easy to explain...", I replied softly. I felt something grab my clawed hand, and I looked down to see Chip looking concerned.

I leaned down to nuzzle his cheek, "It's okay, Chip.. I can do it..". Chip nodded weakly, "Okay, Belle.". I looked up to see Goliath, his eyes holding some kind of emotion as if he understood what we are doing, and he nodded slightly. I then went into the clock tower with Chip at my side, feeling Goliath follow us in.

I took a deep breath as I then sat down upon the couch, and Chip went to sit near the Gargoyle dog. I vaguely saw a human woman coming up the stairs, calling out, and the Gargoyles greeted her, calling her Elisa. It may be a couple of centuries or so, but the pain is still there...it's faded, but still...


	8. Chapter 8

(Goliath's P.O.V.) - A few hours later- (November 22, 2004)

I am still reeling a bit from the story that Belle had told some time ago, and I can't help thinking that Belle has this lifetime of grief and pain, and she hasn't moved on completely...

Barely noticing that I was almost home to the clock tower, I landed upon the balcony, heading inside to see Hudson talking with Chip who's resting against Bronx who's half-sleeping. He barked softly as he saw me, and my old mentor, and Chip turned to see me.

"Ah, Goliath, I hadn't expected you to come back earlier than usual. Is everything alright?", Hudson spoke in slight surprise. "The others are determined to do patrol for me as I am still reeling from Belle's story.", I spoke lowly.

"Belle went outside for some fresh air...She's hurting bad, I think. Can you please look for her?". Chip asked worriedly. I nodded softly, and Hudson put in some words, "She's close by, I am certain..After all, telling a story like that, she's bound to keep the clock tower in her sights to make sure that Chip is here.".

I knew he's right. I nearly did the same after I had confronted Demona, but my clan, I had to keep close by...I nodded roughly, and walked out, jumped slightly to catch the wind. As I was uplifted enough to glide on, I looked carefully for Belle, knowing with her newfound body, she's bound to be on a rooftop or a ledge somewhere close by.

I then saw her, sitting upon a half-hidden ledge on a church. I quietly land, folding my wings around my shoulder as I walked to her position, glancing subtly to see her lost in thought, and sat down next to her, but not too close as I respected boundaries.

"Have you ever thought of your child?". I blinked, nearly startled at the sudden voice, and I looked at her. She sighed softly, "The others may have not noticed, but I did. You were going to be a father, weren't you?".

I sighed heavily, "There was a egg, yes...The clan raises all hatchlings, contributing to their growth and beyond, but after learning much things here in this century, I admit I thought about my child, wondering if it was a girl or boy. I knew the Princess and the others would have cared well of them, but as you know, time takes all the joy, the hope away...".

Belle nodded slightly, "At least you saw your child in the earliest stage, through you haven't seen it hatch...Your story afterwards gave me a lot of thought and quite some surprise as well. You could have liked my mate...You two had quite a bit in common... He was beyond excited to meet our child even through I was barely pregnant...".

I hummed softly, "I suppose so..Adam certainly sounded like a noble person.". Belle chuckled weakly, "He was my life...Adam gave me adventure, and he loved me like how we were the only two people in the world for a moment, you know?".

I nodded softly, "Yes...I do..did..". Belle glanced at me for a moment, and drew out something from her pocket, carefully opening it up. "Can you believe this was the only thing that survived the fire?".

She handed it to me almost reluctantly as if she didn't want to be apart from it, and I took it very carefully, knowing this is the only connection of Belle's past. It was a child's drawing yet it was drawn pretty well. It was obviously well-worn, yet the colors didn't fade...

A man, a woman, and a little girl stared at me, having smiles and wide eyes. I presumed that the man was Adam, taking in his gentle, yet strong appearance, his auburn red hair, his bright blue eyes, and dressed in a blue suit.

And the woman is Belle, and comparing her werewolf form to her body in this picture, there was no struggle in recognizing her through the hair was darker, the eyes darker, and dressed in a golden gown.. And the child, she was a magnificent creation of her parents, the bicolored eyes, the hair, the smile. "She's beautiful..", I spoke softly.

"Chip drew it, proclaiming that he played with her in his dreams, somehow feeling that she was the child I was to carry to term. Adam and I was surprised. He apparently forgot to ask her for her name after we asked him.", Belle remarked warmly, and I handed it back to her gently, seeing her tuck it gently back into a squared package, back into her pocket.

"Any chance he's a Seer?". I spoke in thought. Belle shook her head, "Nope. Apparently, females do that. Someone once said that sometimes that excess magic from a broken curse, they affect people momentarily to do incredible things, including drawing a vision picture, apparently. So, you can imagine that 10 years of a curse would do that, let alone what, 200 years or so, if this curse of mine breaks somehow...".

"It's strange...", I mused out loud. Belle raised an eyebrow, "How so?". I shook my head with a light growl, "I nor the others hadn't done anything incredible after being cursed for 1,010 years now..".

Belle touched my shoulder, "Perhaps it takes a bit longer for you. After all, Chip only received the vision two years later after Adam's curse was broken.". I nodded in understanding, "Perhaps you're right. It has only been at least 8 months since we woke up here.".

I then cleared my throat slightly, "Have you wondered about going back to France? Perhaps your Enchantress's immortal like you..". Belle sighed heavily, "I have, but I don't know where her kind of people lives or if she's alive either... And besides, I don't know if I can love again...".

I blinked softly, understanding her reasons...It's not the same situation, but I cannot love again...not after what Demona had done...but it doesn't mean that I can be her friend.

"Belle, that's your decision alone, but right now, I can ask you something equally important.". I spoke warmly. Belle looked up at me with surprise and wonder. "Could you consider being friends with me and my clan?".

Belle looked taken back for a moment, then smiled tearfully beaming, "I couldn't mind being friends with you, Goliath.". I smiled softly, and I held out my hand, "Friends.". Belle held out her hand, and we grasped firmly as she spoke warmly, "Friends.".

We then settled down into a comfortable conversation, only stopping when I saw that sunrise was only a hour away, and I gave Belle a lift home to the clock tower where she reunited with Chip, looking much better.


	9. Chapter 9

(Chip's P.O.V.) - A week later- (November 29, 2004)

I chuffed lightly as I watched the documentary on tv, laying down upon Elisa's couch, and Elisa chuckled lightly next to me, "I know, what were they thinking? Using catnip upon that poor elephant, that's just wrong.".

I nodded in agreement as I kept watching on, momentarily glancing to see Pepper asleep in her dog bed, with Cagney curled up near Pepper's belly. I was sure glad that Elisa decided to take Pepper in as her own dog after I helped out to explain that Elisa's a good human, and it didn't hurt either when Cagney took a liking to Pepper.

Of course, Pepper was injured as well, and still healing bit by bit, but Elisa obviously knew how to care for animals as being a detective has benefits in encountering stray dogs and cats. Now she's working with Belle to figure out ways to help out the others including Cornet who's been surviving around Elisa's apartment and the clock tower.

Some wanted to be with humans again, being pets for them while several opted to choose to live in sanctuaries and parks since being forced into fighting brought bad memories for them, and only a few chose to remain strays, not wanting to be tied down to a human or being wild near other animals.

It's the first time I had ever seen Belle interacting for such a cause in a long, long time. Sure, in France, Germany, Scotland, and Africa, she had helped out isolated communities, along with my assistance. Hunting out feral pigs, figuring out peace treaties with pesky wolves, finishing off some dangerous bears, and driving off a territorial lion.

She was determined and pleased all those times, but she wasn't elated at all. Sure, she genuinely smiled at me while I am around, but I knew that she was grieving out in pain and anger while I wasn't around. And ever since it became more dangerous around evolving communities, Belle was morose about not being able to help out anymore as we became nomads, always moving.

Oh, I tried to save her out from desperation, depression, and even worse things, but it didn't help when we discovered that we didn't age or die at all. I was upset myself, but Belle...gods, I never forgot that look after she was kicked by a deer in the side...the ribs snapping back into place...the slight hoof wound healing up.

She searched all over for a cure in all the books we would find. She called out all night one time in France, calling out for the Enchantress, but nothing, apart from some gypsies we had encountered briefly in Paris. I was pretty much now literate, thanks to Belle's teachings and the random books we'd pass by over the years, and I half hated the fact that I was practically a child in human appearance, yet so mature like Belle and my big brother, Adam...

"Gah, no freaking way!", Elisa shouted with fury, and I blinked out of my thoughts, looking up to see a female Gargoyle, and I tilted my head as I saw the blue coloring and fiery red hair. Was this the Demona that Elisa and the clan had warned me and Belle about?

I heard her chanting in a vaguely familiar language, and I heard a anguished shout from Elisa, causing me to look over to Elisa, punching out the remote to the TV. "Why couldn't this damn thing shut off?! I can't change the channels for fuck's sake!".

I widened my eyes in slight fear and respect, only having seen her curse barely before when she spoke about Demona, but not this wildly. Elisa growled lightly, "Right, better pull the cord out before she does anything worse!".

I barked softly, getting off to walk to the tv, hearing Elisa follow me, and I soon felt strange, not funny-strange, but bad-strange, and suddenly, I heard Elisa's scream, and I turned around to see Elisa turning to stone!

Worried, I started to run to her when I felt my tail getting heavy, and I looked back slightly, only in horror to see from the tail, my body starting to turn to stone! I howled loudly, calling out for Belle, Pepper, anyone. "Help!", and then I knew nothing, darkness blinding me out.

(Belle's P.O.V.) - A minute later-

I perked my ears up as I was scavenging one of the trashcans with a few friends nearby, including Cornet. "Something wrong, Belle?", Cornet huffed lightly as he pulled out a half-decent pizza slice. I blinked, "I have a bad feeling.".

"Chip?", asked Cornet in concern. I growled lightly, "That's the thing. Chip is safe with Elisa, and I know him. I don't know, it feels bad somehow, yet there's also something else...".

Cornet blinked softly, "We can go back, you know. After all, Elisa brings Chip in just before sunset, that's what you told me, right?". I glanced at the sun, saw that it was only a couple of hours before sunset. I sighed heavily, "Yeah.. Still, something's off...".

"Look, Belle, if something's bothering you properly, you probably want to check, right? We're barely a couple of blocks from Elisa's den.", Cornet pointed out calmly. I nodded, "You're right, you're right. Better to get this feeling off me. You done with that slice?".

"Yep. Hey, boys, I'm heading back with Belle, you all good?", Cornet called out, and one of the nearby dogs grunted out, "We're fine.". Cornet rolled his eyes lightly as he walked among me, and whispered lowly, "Not bad digs around here, but scraps are decent.".

I shrugged lightly, "Wanna hit the fruit stand on the street?". Cornet grinned lightly, "Now you're talking!". We then sprinted on, turning around corners in the alley, and exiting out to the sidewalk in the streets. I paused momentarily, blinking in shock as I saw statues everywhere.

Cornet also paused, "That ain't normal. Why are there so many statues? I mean, besides to pee on and stuff?". I whispered in horror as I took a step closer, sniffing one of them, "They're not statues...They're actual humans...Oh, gods, Elisa, Chip!". I ran faster and faster, barely hearing Cornet shout for me to slow down.


	10. Chapter 10

(Goliath's P.O.V.) - A hour later-

Once I settled after waking up, I noticed that something was wrong. Neither Belle or Chip isn't here in front of us, being in their werewolf forms, or Elisa who always comes at sunset or a few minutes later after receiving assignments or such from her superior.

The others looked much confounded as I am, and Hudson frowned lightly, "Is there a holiday or something tonight? The city is much quieter than usual.". I took a moment to listen, and Hudson was right. The cars, the people, there isn't the usual chaos that I have gotten used to hearing and seeing...

The electricity hummed louder, and I can hear frantic barking in the distance, and once I looked down from the balcony, there were statues everywhere. Brooklyn drawled out, "This must be magic or something...I don't see any people walking or anything...".

I frowned mightily, "Elisa might know something, and if I know Belle, she would have been worried about Chip.". Broadway nodded with a growl, "You're right. Elisa would have left a note or something if she got a assignment, and she would have been researching it off at her place.".

Broadway and Elisa has been dating ever since the incident with Elisa's gun, and I was happy for both of them as the others were as well. Lexington hopped into the railing, "Then what are we waiting for, then? We have to find out what's going on.".

I rumbled lowly, "I agree.". We then glided off with Hudson carrying Bronx, and only a few minutes later, we made it to Elisa's apartment, landing upon the balcony. I heard sobs and whimpering, and I opened the door to see Belle in her human form that I only saw for a night last week. For a moment, she looked beautiful in the moonlight, but I caught sight of her tears as she was holding/hugging into a statue that looks like Chip.

I heard a cry of shock as I saw Broadway running over to a statue of Elisa. I recognized Pepper, Cornet, Cagney nearby. I got closer, putting a hand upon Belle's shoulder, "Belle?".

Belle looked up at me with red-rimmed eyes, tears falling as she sobbed out, "Goliath..Chip turned to stone...". I widened my eyes in shock and horror, "What?".

Belle wiped her eyes weakly, "Pepper said that there was Demona on the TV, she kept chanting some sort of spell in a strange language, and then...this happened...". She sobbed as she laid a hand upon Chip's head.

I snarled angrily, "She has gone too far!". Belle blinked in confusion, "Goliath?". I grasped her hand gently, "We can break it, Belle. She's not your Enchantress. Demona is dangerous, but she can be beat.".

Belle nodded with a anxious look, "I hope you're right, Goliath..I can't lose Chip...Not after I lost everything else...". She looked brokenhearted, and I hated to see her upset like this. "You won't, Belle. We will find a way to break this, we have to...".

Lexington came by, "You said that Demona chanted the spell on TV?". Belle frowned lightly, "Yes. Pepper said that before..they changed, Elisa attempted to change the channel, but still Demona...Tried to turn off the tv with the remote, nothing, then...they changed..Cagney pulled out the cord before anything got worse...".

Lexington looked up to me, "Sounds like Demona's using visual and vocal ways to spread the spell all over where there's TV.". I pursued my lips at that. Brooklyn stepped closer, "Which means she's using one of the local news stations.".

Hudson growled lightly, "Then we'd better not waste anymore time. We have to figure out where she is.". I nodded, "Follow the breadcrumbs, and there, we will find Demona, end this.".

I felt a hand touch mine, and I glanced to see Belle looking furiously determined, "Count me in.". Her eyes gleamed amber, and I momentarily saw her teeth sharpen. I exhaled, and nodded, "Couldn't dream of stopping you, Belle.".

(Belle's P.O.V.)

We started searching after we left Bronx behind. Oh, I know Cornet and the others can take care of themselves and protect Chip and Elisa, but they don't know how to fight a Gargoyle like how Bronx does. And Goliath knows the same as he wanted me to have a little peace of mind with that compromise.

We had split off in various directions. Goliath opted to carry me, and my heart was focused on seeking vengeance while my mind couldn't stop remembering the precious moments I shared with Chip, along with a few scary ones as well.

I remember his first hunt after weeks of teaching...(Flashback)

_It was at least a year after the fateful day..It was a misty, yet warm day in the countryside. We were in the mountains, having survived through the winter roughly not too long ago. Chip had excelled well in all the techniques I did or took from having observed a rogue wolf or two. He pestered me for two days, asking me if he's ready, and I had to think before I gave in eventually._

_I had never seen him this excited in so long until that moment I told him that he's ready. I made sure that the local herd had some elderly, sickly ones as I knew he couldn't handle the stronger ones. I was close by, yet distant to observe how he had to do._

_To my sympathy, he tried. He really tried to catch a deer, but he lost narrowly. I encouraged him to keep his chin up, and showed him a trick which he quickly took to, and on the way back to the cave, he was immediately elated when he surprised-caught a large hare with one of the taught techniques. It sure was a good meal that night once we shifted back to our human forms. _(End of Flashback)

I was startled by Goliath's voice, and realized that one of the clan is talking back to him via radio. I really hope that Demona gets found soon. I may not have met her physically, but now I have to, for Chip and Elisa. She will pay for this...I just can't leave Chip like this, being lost...in stone...He doesn't deserve it nor Elisa!


	11. Chapter 11

***Hello, viewers. Belle's werewolf form is a slightly shorter, less muscular, more feminine version of the Werewolf from the 2015/2018 Goosebumps movies. And in her enraged werewolf form, she is a feminine version mix of Moony the werewolf from 'Harry Potter: Prisoner of Azakaban and of Jacob Black's wolf form from the Twilight movies. Just you know. Bye. -Traveler.**

(Brooklyn's P.O.V.)

When Lexington found something troubling, I thought Goliath would have been enraged as he realized that Demona has crossed the line, but it was rather Belle who scared me somewhat.

The look when she realized that Demona killed innocent humans who were changed into stone, she looked far scarier as her wolf genes took over in anger and horror, looking far different than when Fox used to look like in her temporary moon-wolf form.

Somehow, I knew that there was gonna be a occasion soon for Demona to meet Belle, and it will be a sight I'd not rather miss. I figured the others felt the same as well. As we kept searching, there were signs of loss in life, and I could see Broadway looking quite worried now as the same thought reached us all.

We cannot let Elisa or Chip be destroyed like this. We have to do this for Broadway and Belle as Elisa is Broadway's intended mate, and Chip is Belle's little brother. Demona has to be stopped no matter what. Gargoyle do not kill Gargoyle, but I think Goliath would break that rule someday if Belle leaves Demona alive, through somehow I believe Belle will inflict injuries on her tonight or soon after.

We then saw a working news station, and there, we had found Xanatos who looked quite troubled yet shocked when he saw Belle with us. Belle eventually calmed down to presume her human form, yet she was sharp with Xanatos who confessed in working with Demona, then took the way out when he realized that Demona lied to him, and escaped out, destroying any cursed statue in sight which was matching the evidence we had found on our routes...

The code for her spell was destroyed in the station, yet Lexington had confidence that he would find the cure. Belle soon took to recognize Demona's scent as it was heavily used in the station, proving that she was here recently for some time. She then picked up a strong trail in the air as the wind's barely at work tonight.

As before, Goliath carried her as Belle used her wolf genes to sniff out Demona's scent, and here and there, we kept seeing destroyed statues, and I knew in the morning, there will be chaos and shock about the 'missing' people.

The shattered pieces didn't exactly tell how many people were killed, but it was quite a group, and we were somber at the thought that of those destroyed people, families would be broken...leaving mates, children, parents, friends, pets...

It was perhaps a couple of hours after midnight when Belle announced that Demona was close by, and sure enough, we saw Demona about to destroy a young man with a mace, and a blaster upon her hip. Lexington was the closest, and he tackled Demona, snarling.

We began to surround her as Demona fought Lexington back, striking him out with the mace, and Hudson sprinted over to check on him as Demona tensed, growling lightly. "Hello, boys. You like the changes I made to the city?".

Goliath snarled lowly, "This has to stop, Demona. You have gone too far.". Demona snarled as she whipped out her blaster, "You won't stop me, Goliath!".

I barely saw Belle as Goliath had dropped her nearby, hiding behind a car, out of Demona's sight while we ran to fight and distract Demona. I was satisfied when I put in some kicks and hits, dodging the blaster's beams.

Demona was determined to injury us all, but especially Goliath. The mace was kicked to someplace after Broadway temporarily overpowered her, yet the blaster was still in her hands. Just as Demona was taking a breath after I attempted to jump her, trying to take the blaster away, Belle suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

She was her normal werewolf self when she tackled Demona, overpowering her with a arm to one of Demona's wings, breaking it, and she destroyed the blaster with a full-force jump. Demona was enraged and extremely shocked when she saw Belle, "Who are you?".

Belle snarled lowly, "A enemy you've made yourself once you decided to make Elisa and my family turn to stone! The clan has told me about you, Demona, and tonight, you have crossed the line.".

"Good! That woman has destroyed my plans far too much beyond what I tolerated, and besides, a Gargoyle shouldn't be mates with a human! That's crossing the line!", Demona growled angrily.

Broadway snarled, "Elisa's ten times better than you, Demona, and she deeply cares for me as a mate should be. You betrayed Goliath! You betrayed us all!".

Belle growled lowly, "Settle yourself, Broadway. I believe Demona needs a bit of push to spill the beans about the cure of the spell.". Demona huffed furiously, "You won't get me to tell you, beast!".

Belle chuckled lowly, "Many people called me beast, and you shall see why I am very persuasive. Last chance, Demona. Surrender the details to the spell or you shall be injured by my claws.".

Demona snarled sharply, "No, I won't.". Belle's eyes gleamed brightly as she growled, sounding deep and gravelly, "Wrong choice.". She grew furrier, taller, and bigger, becoming about the scariest werewolf I'd ever seen. Mentally, I realized that the monster movies were poor in comparison.

She then howled out loud, sending shivers down my spine, barely seeing that the others were awed/fear-respective. Demona was worse, looking actually scared for once. Then as if there was a unseen signal or something, the battle was on.


	12. Chapter 12

Deep inland inside a cursed city upon a dark night, the only sounds to be noticed was a battle of claws and fangs. Dogs of Belle's pack ran to surround the circle of Gargoyles where inside the circle is a female Gargoyle fighting a creature she called a 'beast', yet in truth, it was a werewolf, a enraged one at that.

Demona was the Gargoyle, and Belle was the werewolf. Demona was trapped as she had a injured wing, thanks to Belle minutes ago in the tackle, and now she was actually scared that she'd be quite immobilized for a while as Belle was the toughest, hardest, and most terrifying adversary she ever had in a very long time.

Belle was frighteningly fast, inflicting claw injuries upon Demona, slashing from everywhere. Demona fought back, lashing back with her strong tail, inflicting quite a few bruised ribs into Belle, leaving quite a mark which will be purple in the wee hours of the morning.

Belle returned quite viciously, her fangs crushing into an arm or leg here and there, making Demona actually roar out in pain. Demona struggled to blind Belle with her claws, leaving narrowly missed injuries upon Belle's neck, yet Belle hit Demona into the side, her weight combining with Demona's weight, crushing a piece of her other wing, and inflicting quite a couple of broken ribs as well.

Both panting from blood loss, the weakening rush of adrenaline, and the severity of the battle, Belle growled lowly as she pinned a paw into Demona's throat, not enough to choke her, but to threaten easily with the claws at the flesh, "A warrior always knows to give in when he or she's down. Do you?".

Demona glared angrily at her as she took in the situation around her, and spoke harshly, "What do you want?". Belle glared back, "The cure for the spell you put on the city. You killed innocents, yet I can sense that you cannot be killed for you're immortal, but know this, Demona, you shall not forget this night for you shall have a limp, a weak wing.".

Demona spat out, "You're a coward.". Belle retorted, "I am not a murderer in sport as you are, only in necessity. But when your immortality's broken, hear this. If you go against my family, my pack again, I won't be held back next time, is that clear?!", pushing Demona's throat slightly to choke her.

"Yes, yes! Clear, crystal clear!", she choked out, and her throat was freed somewhat. Demona took a wheezy breath, and exhaled, "You shall let me go if I tell you the cure?".

Belle exhaled lowly, "You shall be allowed to go pass through the clan, my dogs without any defense or retorting words, understand?". Demona nodded weakly, "Yes.". Belle looked up slightly to look at Goliath who nodded in understanding, and growled out a order to her pack who growled back in understanding.

"Tell me now.", Belle demanded lowly with a nod, and Demona gritted out the instructions of the cure with a low angry yet submissive look. After all was said, Belle got off Demona, walking back to let Demona get up on her own, struggling heavily yet stubbornly.

Once Demona stood up, Goliath gave a silent look at the others, and the clan split off, and the pack followed by, allowing a wide path out of the situation, and Demona only sent scathing looks at everyone as she stumbled out, disappearing into a nearby alley.

Goliath walked to Belle, "Are you alright?". Belle nodded roughly as she transformed back to human, "I'll manage. Let's go cure the city.". Goliath then carried her as he and the others took to glide off, leaving the pack to scatter into the streets.

Barely a street away, Demona stumbled as she painfully went up a fire escape, glaring at the distant sight of the clan gliding away, she snarled to herself, "She cannot beat me again! I'll make sure of that...She isn't a meager human...a wolf beast... I will find a way no matter what... I will destroy that bitch!".

Meanwhile, into the wee hours before dawn, Lexington worked hard upon the computer at Elisa's apartment, agreeing that Goliath shall talk to Xanatos about the rest of the cure, knowing that within the next hour, all of this will be broken.

With a truly shaken Xanatos, remembering Belle's threat all too well, the clan, himself, and the robots spread out the cure all over the city. With spare time, everybody made it home, leaving quite the explanation note for Elisa to read and understand as Belle and Chip will be wolves by then.

However, all is not well as everybody remembers too well about the killed innocents, knowing that the city will be in a state of shock and chaos as the day passes, and there shall be grief for them, but Goliath and Belle themselves knew that at least the deceased are at peace as the spell's broken, and giving quite the punishment into Demona for her acts tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

(Goliath's P.O.V.) -The next night- (November 30-31, 2004)

It was close to midnight when I returned back from patrol. I saw Chip in his werewolf form playing with Bronx, and I smiled softly, relieved to see such a sight as I knew that Belle was distraught as she had thought she'd lost Chip until we broke the spell.

I'd never forget the sight of that battle. I have more respect and understanding for Belle now than before. I called out, "Chip.". Chip grinned softly as he saw me, "Hey, Goliath! Broadway went out a hour ago to check on Elisa.".

I nodded lightly, "And Belle?". Chip shrugged softly, "I told her that I am fine with Bronx. I grew tired of her motherly nagging from all day. No offense to her, but I think she was freaked out last night about everything that happened. And I overheard the news from Elisa when she came up at 10'clock..30 people smashed to pieces...".

I widened my eyes in horror and shock at that piece of news..I honestly thought it was more, due to Demona's hatred, but perhaps if we hadn't found her when we did, she would have destroyed more innocent people, starting with that man we saw.

"I didn't need to hear more details as I understood.", Chip nodded somberly, and I sighed heavily, realizing how Belle hated to know that Chip has grown mentally yet physically a child. "Thank you, Chip. I believe I know where she is.".

Chip pulled a small smile, "Okay, Goliath. I really tried to give her a hug, you know, but I think she needs someone to listen...". I nodded softly in understanding, and I then left, heading out with a quick reply, "That's why I am going.".

I took off to glide, heading to the church where I talked to her occasionally, and sure enough, she was right there on the ledge. I landed softly, folding my wings around me as I then took a seat next to Belle. I spoke softly, "It's a terrible thought. 30 people lost to Demona's hatred...smashed to pieces...".

Belle sobbed lightly, "It would have been Chip or Elisa...". I hugged her closely, rubbing her arm, "Shh, I know, but they're safe and alive now.". Belle growled lowly, "I knew she hated humans, but I didn't realize how much until last night... Gods, 12 women, 18 men! Some were teenagers! Teenagers!".

I sighed heavily, "I should have seen a sign, something back then..I thought she was just angry about the humans living in the castle...after the night attack with the Vikings before...the massacre...".

Belle frowned lightly, "Not to mention thousands of years to destroy such a warrior like her. She must have seen far too much bad over the years or something, convincing her to believe that all humans are dangerous. And I hate to admit this, but...she's partly right.". I blinked in shock, and I was about to speak when she held up a hand.

"Look, there are good Gargoyles and bad Gargoyles like how there's good humans and bad humans. Why, animals are like that as well...", Belle mused softly with a weary sigh. She closed her eyes for a moment, and opened them to look at me.

"Wolves were thought to be monsters, you know? But they actually aren't. They are social creatures, forming packs to live successfully, to raise pups, to hunt, to fight in survival. Rogues or the lone wolves has the hardest time to survive, yet they somehow endure on.", Belle wistfully spoke.

I blinked softly, "That dogfighting place wasn't the worst you've been through...". Belle nodded lowly, "Scars has to come from somewhere. Having a young pup like Chip, I had to fight to survive on for him, through we couldn't die, it was hell as hard. Boars, elk, deer, rats, bears, wolves. I even had to fight a bobcat once.".

I sharply exhaled, "And humans?". Belle growled lightly, "Arrows were tricky to pull out. I had to learn how to dodge bullets after I had a scrape with one long ago before the shoulder wound.". She showed a particular scar upon her wrist.

She sighed heavily, "Their traps were a bit harder to get out from, but I managed...You can be surprised at how humans can be. There are considerate ones who only hunted for food, yet others who hunted for sport...Trust me...I know..".

I frowned lightly, "Did..you see any others?". Belle glanced at me, "There is a clan in England, through I don't know if it's surviving on to this century. It has been decades...". I exhaled at that, nodding lightly.

"You fought well, Belle.", I complimented warmly with a smile. Belle chuckled softly, "Years of practice, many long years, Goliath. Yet I couldn't help but feel that I have a adversary in Demona now.".

I nodded, "We all do, Belle. And I don't doubt that you shall not hold back next time. After all, the clan are happy to have you and Chip as honorary warriors.". Belle giggled softly, "Let me guess, I am a Gargoyle by heart.".

I smiled with a chuckle, relieved to see her smiling again, "Is that alright with you?". Belle nodded with a beaming smile, "And just you know, you're part of my pack as well.".

I laughed warmly, "I'd like that..A wolf by heart. Does that make me a Alpha?". Belle smirked softly, "Pretty much, yeah.". We kept talking on, relieved to hear her laugh as she's smiling here and there, and I knew she'd move on from this terrible event eventually for I realize that there'd be more to come for us all.


	14. Chapter 14

*** Just you know, the Illuminati doesn't exist at all. -Traveler.**

(Broadway's P.O.V.) - 9 o'clock, March 6th, 2005-

I hummed lightly as I spun a spatula, flipping pancakes upon the large skillet, hearing Belle's laughter as she watched a funny movie on TV among Bronx's snoring. Chip and the others has been out, checking out the sights.

It has been 4 months since the horrible event of that turning to stone curse. There had been quite some adventures since then. Heck, Coldfire had returned for a bit. Demona truly walks with a limp, and her right wing isn't quite right either, and she somehow is human during the day too! Xanatos tried to trick us into thinking that Hudson was dead. Then there was the revelation thing with Matt Bluestone.

Matt was pretty cool, and he actually helped Elisa out with some trading of shifts which I was glad and relieved as it gave Elisa more time to do night shifts or hanging out with me on dates. Of course, the dates weren't all normal as I wished for, but Elisa actually told me her new favorite quote, "Different is the new normal.".

In public, she said that she has a boyfriend, which is technically true in human terms as I am her mate, same meaning. Of course, I have been planning to propose to her sooner or later, much to my rookery brothers's teasing. Belle has been polite in giving me some advice for that day, and Goliath even approved of the place that I will propose at.

Most of Belle's old pack had been adopted, thanks to a website that Lexington conjured up with Belle and Elisa's input, through a few remained on to be strays. Elisa even made Pepper her K-9 partner after weeks of training within Belle's translations to help Pepper understand all the signals and such.

"Anyone home?", a familiar voice called out, and I smiled brightly as I turned around, flipping pancakes into plates. Turning off the gas, I bellowed happily, "Elisa, you're just in time for a taste of my famous pancakes!".

Elisa chuckled warmly as she received a plate, kissing me softly, "Thank you, Broad.". Belle clicked off the TV, walking on to us, grabbing another plate, "Boy, they smell delicious!", her fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

"So, where's Pepper?", Belle asked curiously. "Having a nap. Turns out we're having a slow night, but there's something I gotta ask you to help out with.", replied Elisa after she ate a couple of pieces.

I tilted my head in concern, "Chavez gave you a mission?". Elisa shook her head with a frown, "That's the thing. I got a random call off my desk, and it was weird...".

Belle frowned mightily, "The voice doesn't sound familiar?". Elisa sighed in frustration, "It wasn't, yet there was something peculiar about it...It spoke about a possible meltdown from the power plant.".

I blinked in shock, "That's bad news either way.". Elisa nodded with a frown, "I know, and that's why I figured that you'd help out.".

Belle nodded, "I'll help you, Elisa. But what about Matt?". Elisa shook her head, "Sleeping after having a day shift. I'd rather not bother him. And besides, you and Broadway are the only ones here.".

I touched her shoulder softly, "We've got your back, Elisa. And besides, it's been a while since I was out on a mission with my mate.". I smiled softly. Elisa kissed my cheek gratefully, "Great, I'll radio you once I get my car running.".

She then headed down as Belle grabbed the nearby radio necklaces for us, and Belle patted Bronx softly, "Guard home for us, okay, Bronx?". Bronx crooned with a bark, and Belle chuckled, "We'll be fine.".

I shook my head lightly, "It still amazes me that you can communicate with Bronx in a way.". Belle laughed softly, "What can I say? I have a affinity for languages.". We walked out to the balcony, and we heard Elisa's voice, "Car's on.".

"Shall we?", I nodded with a gesture. "I'll ride on your back. I'd rather keep Elisa's spot special.", Belle grinned softly.

I leaned down, and Belle jumped up, grabbing my shoulders as she drew up her knees, and I then took off to glide, feeling Belle's motions to move into a kneeling position upon my back, her hands firm upon my shoulders.

She's quite a bit smaller than Elisa in height, which means lighter weight to manage. And besides, she's right. In my arms, there's always a spot for Elisa, like how there's a spot for Belle in Goliath's arms. I may not be intelligent like Belle, but I was smart enough to see that there's something between Belle and Goliath.

Heck, Elisa pointed it out too, seemed very positive that they are slowly falling in love with each other over the past few months as they became fast friends. I couldn't deny her that as she's right. I have seen definite signs of the growing relationship between Belle and Goliath.

They deserve to be happy after...well, everything that happened to them...and I think Chip wouldn't mind either. Even Hudson and the others seemed to notice similarly too, through we traded looks about it here and there.

I blinked out of thought when we turned slightly around a bend into the beach countryside, and I went for the radio, "How far is it, Elisa?".

"15 minutes with this rain.", Elisa muttered out loud. I heard Belle's voice, "Great. We'd rather not take any chances with this. I mean, if it was me, I'd still go. A power plant meltdown, that's bad.".

"Neither way, I'm glad you came along, guys.", Elisa's hum answered us. I chuckled, "No problem, Elisa.".

Elisa chuckled, "I owe you, big time.". Belle laughed softly, "I hope so. This rain is really getting heavy.". I frowned slightly as I felt Belle getting heavier, "You wet, Belle?".

Belle huffed, "What do you think? Hold on, what the heck?!". Something came into us, and I yelled as I wrestled back, barely hearing Elisa's voice calling out. I heard a roar as Belle snarled, jumping off me, and jumping into a shadowed Gargoyle.

I saw them fight in the rain and wind, and after a punch from the unseen Gargoyle, Belle yelled, falling down, and I dived, "I got you, Belle!". I caught her swiftly as Belle grunted slightly, grinning at me softly in thanks.

I landed quickly near Elisa's twisted around car with Elisa coming out, "Belle, are you okay?". Belle nodded as I let go of her. "You okay, Elisa?".

Elisa nodded, "Yeah, what happened?". Belle blinked, "I swore that a Gargoyle hit us.". I was about to speak when I saw something, "Look!". We looked over to see the shadowed Gargoyle on a cliff nearby, and lightning flashed. We heard manic laughter before lightning flashed again, and he wasn't there just now!

"What the? Was that Goliath?", asked Elisa in bewilderment. Belle growled lightly, "No, it wasn't Goliath. The scent is different. I can tell despite the rain.".

"So, wait, couldn't it be one of Xanatos' robots?", I frowned, and Belle shook her head, "No metal. I definitely felt flesh.". Elisa bit her lip, "I think we better tell Goliath about this.". I nodded in agreement and Belle sighed heavily, "He isn't going to like this...".


	15. Chapter 15

(Belle's P.O.V.) -11:15 pm-

We had returned back to the clock tower, calling in the others, and we told them about the encounter with the Gargoyle. Goliath looked both bewildered yet furious, "And you say he came then vanished out of nowhere?".

Broadway nodded, "Yeah, and he sorta looked like you from a distance.". I put in quickly, "But we know that you have been with the others all night as this Gargoyle smells very much different from you. After all, I am a werewolf, and a werewolf's nose is never wrong.".

All the Manhattan Clan has one group scent which is similar to brimstone, yet each Gargoyle has two individual scents themselves among the brimstone scent. Hudson's scents are moss and wintergreen, while Bronx's scents are meadowsweet and heather.

Brooklyn's scents are marsh cinquefoil and sage, while Lexington's scents are pine and mint. Now, Broadway was unique. Before he became mates with Elisa, everybody else told me that one of the scents used to be blackberries, but once after he did, it changed to the smell of wild rose, along with the scent of cedar.

During the first few months, Elisa's scent used to be wild rose, but then changed to the scent of blackberries, along with the clan scent of brimstone, thanks to being with Broadway. This was the case with Demona as well when she used to be with Goliath.

During the battle that night, I was shocked to sense that she didn't have the brimstone clan scent, but I figured as she was wholesomely exiled from the clan, she didn't have it, becoming a rogue then. Everybody excluding Goliath, told me that Demona used to have the scents of copper and salt.

Now, as a rogue, she has the scents of pomegranates and sandalwood. And as for Goliath, he used to have the scent of vanilla, thanks to being with Demona, but now, having rejected Demona, he has the scent of ginger and ironically lavender.

Coldstone was a bit peculiar. There was surely the clan scent of brimstone, but his individual scents, one is the scent of musk, and the other one is the scent of caramel. Then there was Xanatos. He strangely has the scent of lemon which slightly threw me off. Matt was different, having the scent of strawberries.

As for me and Chip, well, everybody says that we also have the clan scent of brimstone like Elisa, and together as a pack figuratively, we have the pack scent of oak, but individually, I have the scent of jasmine while Chip has the scent of clove.

And now as I have encountered the strange Gargoyle, his scents threw me off more than I realized. One of the scents was strangely metallic, similar to the scent of blood, and then there was cinnamon and copper.

I blinked out of thought as Goliath and the others' voices grew louder, "We cannot waste any more time in this. I'd have to see the area, perhaps we can find out more about this Gargoyle.".

"Count me in. He caught me off guard last time, I shall not lose again.", I growled lowly. Elisa nodded in agreement, "Sounds good. If it's Xanatos again, I would love to tear off a lecture at him.". Goliath held up a hand, "Broadway, you're with us. Rest of you, stay behind.".

They protested weakly, with Chip glaring angrily at me and Goliath, "Come on! I am fine, and besides, I wanna do something active than patrolling all the time!". I growled lowly at Chip, "Chip, this is something new, and I'd rather not put you in danger, understand?".

Chip exhaled, bowing his head in submission, "Yes, Belle.". I sighed heavily as I hugged him gently, "Listen to me, Chip. I understand that you're beyond your age and more, but I want you to protect our home as I trust you, okay?".

Chip blinked lightly, processing my words seriously, and nodded, "Okay.". Goliath patted his shoulder gently, "Belle wants the best for you, Chip, and I trust you as well. You can patrol Central Park by yourself, but keep in communication with the others.". Chip widened his eyes in astonishment, "Really?!".

I nuzzled him softly, "Just be careful, pup.". Chip grinned confidently, "Sure thing, Belle, and I will do my best, Goliath.". I ruffled his hair tuft, and we then headed out with me in Goliath's arms, and Elisa in Broadway's arms.

We soon made it to the spot where we saw the Gargoyle, and luckily for me, the scents are fresher as the rain's gone now. I followed the trail around the cliffside, and I found something. "Hey, guys, look at this.".

"Is that a metal collar?", Elisa widened her eyes in surprise. I nodded, "Yep, and look here. Gen-U-Tech.". Elisa groaned lightly, "Sevarius's old company.". Goliath growled lightly, "You better get this back to Lexington, Broadway. We are going to see if there's more clues around here.", handing the metal collar to Broadway.

"Alright, and we will attempt to contact you when we get something.", Broadway nodded in understanding and affirmation as he then kissed Elisa on the temple, and glided off in the direction of the city. I hummed in thought, "Care to fill me in about this Sevarius guy?".


	16. Chapter 16

(Elisa's P.O.V.) -45 minutes later-

After some minutes of explaining about Sevarius, with Goliath putting a comment or two about a few tricks that Sevarius did upon us, Belle was shocked yet upset. To my awe, her eyes was glinting brighter, like there was a angry fire inside her, and I knew immediately that she'd be on my side to fight for me, for the clan, for Chip.

We then kept searching through the area with Goliath gliding above us to see if there's anything we couldn't see easily, like in the trees, then I got a call from the guys on my flip-phone. Belle and I was horrified to find out that Sevarius made a clone out of Goliath's DNA and Xanatos's DNA artificially.

What were Xanatos thinking?! Sevarius is a monster, but Xanatos...Goliath clearly felt the same after I radioed him to get down to the ground, and Belle told him everything, explaining some parts better than I ever could. He told us that he didn't find anything else like us, and intrigued, Belle asked about the oil rig off the coast.

I told them that it has been abandoned for many years, but soon, I was proven wrong when I saw a speedboat coming from north, and Goliath and Belle can clearly see someone driving it. I told them that I will stay back, and call the guys for backup while they check it out.

They agreed, and headed out with Belle in Goliath's arms, gliding to the oil rig. I slightly grinned to myself, knowing that they will take care of themselves just fine, and besides, I can't ignore a opportunity to pit them together.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

As we got closer, I recognized Xanatos easily as he went up into the oil rig, and Belle grumbled softly, "Who else could afford a speedboat?".

"This is one of his plans.", I rumbled lowly, and I kept gliding on, and I blinked in surprise. "Sevarius. Of course. They must be talking about the clone.".

Belle shook her head, "Let's not interrupt them yet. We have to find the clone, convince him that Xanatos and Sevarius are bad news.". I nodded in understanding, and we kept going until I heard muffled roars of anguish and pain.

I landed quickly upon a bridge, and Belle widened her eyes, "I hear it too. He must be in trouble!". I looked around to pinpoint the roars, and I saw a oil tank. "There, he must be in that cage.".

"Then what are we waiting for?", Belle urged quickly, and we swiftly got to the door as I grunted, opening up the stubborn lock. Belle helped me open it up, and a scent hit me as I came in, seeing a near-alike twin of myself, except for the coloring of his skin, hair, eyes, and loincloth.

Belle retorted with a growl, "That scent! He's the one who attacked me and Broadway!". I snarled lowly, "Are you sure?!".

Belle nodded, "I'd never forget that scent of metallic blood, cinnamon, and copper.". The clone widened his eyes, "You...I was trying to escape from here, but they caught me! I was trying to save myself, I didn't realize that you were trying to help...".

I growled lightly, "Was it Sevarius?". The clone blinked in shock,"Yes..Did he hurt you too?". Belle grabbed my arm softly, "Goliath...I have a bad feeling about this...".

I sighed softly as I looked at her as she continued on with a angry yet weary look, "He must be feeling confused yet hopeful. Think about it, Sevarius and Xanatos created him, but why?".

"Wait...your name is Goliath? They called me Thailog.", spoke the clone in surprise and wonder. I looked back at Belle, "Xanatos and Sevarius are busy at the moment, and they clearly don't care about Thailog here. And like you said, people can be taught to be good, and I can teach him how to be part of the clan. He deserves to be free.".

Belle looked anxious yet resigned, "Alright.". I patted her hand, and turned around, "I am going to set you free, Thailog.". I widened my eyes in shock as I saw Thailog free from the shackles, "You were free all this time?!".

Thailog growled lowly, "Yes, and I am more of a Gargoyle than you are.". He tackled me, and I roared anguishly as I attempted to fight back, barely hearing Belle's shouts. But he overcame me easily as we were evenly matched, putting on a mask on me.

I breathed in a strange-smelling fog, and my eyes blurred, struggling to see Belle fight back as she grew up to her outraged werewolf mode, but I failed as I then saw black, only hearing a scream of pain from Belle, and a roar from Thailog.


	17. Chapter 17

(Belle's P.O.V.)

I cradled my arm to my chest, clearly realizing that there is a break in my upper arm bone as I panted heavily, seeing Thailog clutch his head which I had scratched deeply. I glanced to see a unconscious Goliath, and I was worried, wincing slightly at the bruises I had gained during the fight.

Thailog growled lightly as his eyes glowed red, glaring at me furiously, "You'll pay for that.". Sure enough, his ear was torn, the claw marks leading very close to one of his eyes, and I was grateful that my werewolf strength aided me in this situation.

I growled loudly, "Why are you doing this?". Thailog chuckled in amusement, "Ever since I was first made, I knew I was destined for something great, and no one, not even Goliath will stop me now. I was outraged to find out that he cared for humans, a pathetic race. Sure, I am part of Xanatos, and Sevarius created me, but they are puny compared to me. Now, I wonder if you were a experiment of Sevarius.".

I snarled lowly, "Sevarius is a mad scientist, but he's still a human! And besides, you attacked Goliath, and others of my clan, my pack, and that makes you a enemy.". Thailog raised an eye ridge, "Part of the clan?".

I nodded in affirmation, "That's right, and now you are going down.". I snarled furiously as I grew a tad bigger, furrier, and I knew my fangs are sharper and stronger. I ignored the pain as I ran toward him, tackling Thailog as he grunted, fighting back.

I then bitten, scratched, and kicked upon him, gaining the advantage over him when he roared angrily, "That's it!". He suddenly lifted me up, and threw me to the wall which I yelped in pain as my arm went more broken, feeling my ribs crack, my spine almost going out.

I panted heavily as I slumped down the wall to the ground as Thailog jumped to stand before me, "I had never battled such a worthy adversary until now, and you shall remember me as you are to be punished.".

His eyes glinted all too familiarly, and I saw not Thailog, but Gaston. I screamed shrilly as I attempted to fight back. No, no, not this!

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

I gasped as I heard that scream, leaving the boys to tie up Xanatos and Sevarius, and I ran to this oil tank which has a door open. I saw Belle in trouble, and I pulled out my gun to shoot the clone in the shoulder.

He screamed out in pain, "What?!". I saw Goliath attempting to wake up as the clone growled, glaring at me, "Elisa Maza, the pathetic human that Goliath and the others care for.".

I scowled lightly, "At least I got their back!". I shot again, aiming for the chest which the clone dodged quickly. He cackled loudly, "I am inevitable!".

I heard a roar of anguish as Goliath attacked the clone from behind, and I made it over to Belle who was still furry, but shaking in fear as her clothes was torn out. I heard bones crack behind me, and I knew Goliath killed the clone, thanks to hearing that familiar roar of his right after.

"Belle, Belle, it's okay, look at me, you're safe now..". I whispered comfortingly as I touched her arm, and she flinched in pain as her eyes locked upon mine. I wished I had gotten here sooner. Sure, he didn't do the act, but it was damn close!

I touched Belle's cheek, "Belle, remember Chip? Adam? You're safe now.". Belle whispered weakly, "Elisa?".

I smiled in relief, sighing softly, "Yeah. The clone's out cold forever. Come on, Belle. We got you.". Belle whimpered as she weakly got up, and Goliath came over to us. Belle screamed out in fear as she flinched back.

Goliath spoke softly, "It's me, Goliath. Belle, it's alright.". Belle exhaled softly, "Goliath.". She then fainted, and Goliath caught her quickly, cradling her ever so carefully.

"I hate to say this, but we gotta burn this place down.", I spoke urgently. Goliath growled lightly, "Agreed.". We then headed out of the oil tank, and within a hour, the oil rig was alight up in fire as we stood on the mainland.

I stood next to Broadway as Lexington checked upon Belle in Goliath's arms. "She's going to be alright physically in a matter of hours.". Goliath sighed deeply, "Good, but I am afraid that this requires more time to fix something else.".

I bit my lip softly, "Boys, can you take Xanatos and Sevarius respectively to the castle and the station? And oh, is the disk evidence still in my computer?". Xanatos and Sevarius was completely knocked out, thanks to the boys.

Lexington grinned, "Saved copies in case if Sevarius or Xanatos pulls the wool.". I nodded, "Great. Brooklyn, you carry me while Goliath carries Belle. Belle needs some sense of normalcy to help her, so she's staying in my apartment for the day.".

I was so grateful that Hudson was keeping Chip company, if through only watching him from a distance upon his 'sole' mission. Brooklyn nodded somberly, and we split off. Probably a couple of hours before sunrise, we made it to my apartment, and I guided Goliath to rest Belle properly on the couch.

Brooklyn went out to the balcony while Goliath looked quite torn. "I should have known...Belle was right. Good balances evil...I thought Thailog was to be saved, but he fooled me.".

I patted his hand, "You did all you could. You killed him for her, no doubt that he reminded her of Gaston...It was fortunate that I saved her in time from that bastard's act. Now she needs us all to help her.".

Goliath sighed, nodding in understanding. I know that Chip can help, but not in this situation as this clearly requires some delicate help, and besides, it has been a while since I had some girl talk.

Belle will be out for a while, but once she wakes up, I will be the first one to talk to her before she attempts to talk to the others the next night. This is going to be rough for sure.


	18. Chapter 18

(No P.O.V.)

Over the next few days/nights, it was truly rough for Belle, yet everybody tried to help her all they could for they cared very much for her. Chip was especially worried for Belle as he knew that Belle's fighting her feelings from the memories that came to her..again...just like how she did that very first week after that fateful day and some other times when the stress got to her.

Upon the first night, Chip told them that Belle will be alright eventually. He advised them to be very good listeners whenever Belle is up to talking, and they will never forget the look on his face when he said something heartbreaking. "Time will numb the pain away again. Fade the memories..".

Elisa was extremely sympathetic for Belle as Elisa had experiences with perverted men. After all, next to Captain Chavez, and a few other women in the police station, it wasn't easy being in a man's world, through it was somehow more fair than it used to be in the 90s.

Elisa had quite the longest talk she had remembered in helping Belle, but she didn't care. She advised the boys to be carefully vocal when it comes to speaking their minds about asking something personal, and again, they will never forget the tone in her voice when she said something out of experience. "Do not pressure her otherwise she'd lash out to hurt you or herself, not intently, but in defense.".

Broadway and Brooklyn had their turns upon the second night, being the best listeners when Belle spoke, and they advised the others that Belle would be searching for physical comfort as Belle hugged Broadway and Brooklyn quite tightly like she didn't want to let go.

Upon the day before, Matt had the opportunity to talk to Belle, entrusting a secret to her, nobody else in relation of fear. Upon the third night, Hudson and Lexington was especially wise when relating to memories of betrayal and pain.

However, it was Goliath who actually got through to Belle upon the fourth night after finding out that he truly saw Belle's memories in his daydream, from the beginning of her life in the village to that fateful, horrible day in the castle.

Remembering Belle's words about magic and the consequences of spells, he realized that the excess magic of his and the clan's millennia spell came into fruition, and went to him, and somehow, seeing a desire or something inside him, Goliath was then able to see Belle's life in a bystander's pov.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I exhaled deeply once I woke up, lightly brushing off a few stone pieces from me, and I smiled softly as I saw Belle sitting upon a chair as I had been guarding Elisa's apartment for the past few days. A flash of memory came by, and I nodded to myself.

I greeted her warmly, "Belle, how was your day?". Belle smiled lightly, "Well, today has been better...". I nodded softly in understanding.

"How do you feel about a trip out of the city?", I asked curiously. Belle pursued her lips, thinking for a moment, and she then spoke, "You'll be with me?".

I nodded, "Yes, only for a conversation I believe you'd want to hear in privacy. Oh, the church ledge is good, but I thought you'd like to smell the flowers.". Belle looked a bit surprised, "Flowers?".

I smiled with a chuckle, "Yes, which is why I want to show you, well, partly...". Belle now looked quite intrigued, "Now you've got me curious. Okay, let's go.".

She then headed inside after telling me that she had to inform Elisa, and after a minute, she came out with Elisa's flip phone in her pocket, and I then carried her. We stopped by the clock tower for some minutes as I had to give the patrol missions to the others while Belle told Chip to check upon the strays of the pack.

I briefly asked Brooklyn about the proper directions to the place I have planned to take Belle out to, and after a moment of insight, I then took Belle out, taking upon a steady speed as I don't want to scare her. After some conversation on the route, we finally made it to the place where I, Brooklyn fought Demona, but that didn't matter in the moment.

Belle gasped softly as she took in the flowers and the wonderful architecture, "I'd never thought I'd be in the Cloisters.". I smiled brightly as I was very happy to see her sparkle in her eyes, "I'd thought you'd like a change of scenery.".

Belle walked slowly, smelling and caressing the new flowers, and I felt familiarly strange as I saw the moonlight around her, looking like a fairy somehow. I followed her on her side, slightly behind to give her space, yet able to get her if one of the guards wake up and check around, but I have a feeling that the museum is not watched that well.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Belle twirled around to face me, "So, this is very private. I am now curious to hear your conversation as you seem to be nervous about something.".

I blinked in surprise, "I look nervous?". Belle giggled lightly, "Goliath, when you have been immortal for almost 300 years, reading expressions and body language is simply easy peachy.".

I hummed lightly, "You have a point. You may want to sit down for this.". Belle looked a tad anxious now, and I quickly commented, "It's not bad.".

Belle exhaled softly, and she took a nearby seat upon a bench which I took right next to her after I folded my wings into my shoulders. "Do you remember that night when you spoke about the picture of your dream daughter?".

"Yes, I never forget such conversations like that. Are you saying that the excess magic of the spell has given you something?", Belle asked in hushed excitement and curiosity. I nodded, "It wasn't a future vision like Chip had, but rather something incredible which I completely understood about you. I...saw your past.".


	19. Chapter 19

(Belle's P.O.V.)

I widened my eyes in shock as I exhaled sharply, "How?". Goliath took a moment to speak, "As you know, Gargoyles can dream in their stone state, and in a very long daydream, I saw memories, your memories, but I was simply a bystander, a spirit...".

I blinked slowly, "The magic sent you in a time-travel sense, observing my past, unseen and unheard.". Goliath nodded affirmatively, "Yes...".

I smiled softly, "Where and when?". Goliath hummed softly, "From the day after your 16th birthday when you moved to the village from Paris to...that day in the castle where...".

I nodded softly, realizing that he had seen my interactions with Papa, Gaston, the villagers, Adam, and my dear old friends.. He saw how Gaston was...and how Adam used to be... I exhaled softly, "I suppose you wanted to intimidate Gaston when you saw him, huh?".

"More than you realized, Belle. I was furious that he had such views about books, the books you loved so, but not as furious as I was when he made advances toward you without your permission. I was actually satisfied when I saw him fall to his death. You were right, Belle. Gaston was truly a monster. Yes, he was human, but he was far more of a monster than Adam used to be...", Goliath sighed with a few growls here and there.

"I was greatly intrigued by your relationship with your father. How he respected and loved you as a daughter, it got me wondering quite a bit about the differences between Gargoyles and humans. Back then, if my egg had hatched, I could have treated the child differently, but now in this city, if my child had survived, I would have done the same as your father, loving her or him, and more.", Goliath then mused thoughtfully, and I smiled softly as my heart pinged in faded pain for Papa.

I reached to touch his arm, "Goliath, you would be a great father no matter what relationship you have with your child if she or he had survived. Of that, I don't doubt about it.". Goliath smiled at me gratefully, and then continued on.

"I mostly left you and Adam when you were alone by yourselves, but in the times with the servants, your old friends nearby, I was amused yet delighted to see him trying to be a gentleman around you, and seeing your sparkle in your eyes. I was terrified for you when you had run away. My respect grew for him when he protected you.", Goliath chuckled lightly with a sigh.

"Adam never intended for me to get hurt no matter what. I admit I was scared at first, but as I got used to him, he was my best friend, then he became much more to me as you then saw the dance, yes?", I spoke softly with a few bittersweet tears escaping my eyes.

Goliath carefully wiped them off me, and he then exhaled softly, "I am sure Adam said something similar, but when I saw you in that gown, my only thought at the time was that you looked magnificent.". I smiled brightly as I blushed lightly.

Goliath then chuckled in amusement, "I was actually rooting for Adam when he was battling Gaston up in the turrets and rafters. I thought if he and I had met, the battle would have been entirely different...although it would be only a mock battle, of course.". I hummed in surprise, and I mused out, "You're probably right.".

"And of course, there was Lumiere and the others. I swore that Mrs. Potts would have gotten along quite a bit with Hudson or Elisa, and Lumiere would have been sprouting advice to Broadway or Brooklyn. Cogsworth would have been quite some help with me about history or some other things, and of course, Lexington would have remained brother-like with Chip.", Goliath smiled softly, and I giggled softly, "That would have been wonderful!".

Goliath then snarled softly, horror and anger in his eyes as he continued on. "Now, that day...Oh, gods, you were practically glowing. I had no doubt that Adam was beyond exuberant when he heard the news.". I nodded softly as I sniffed quietly, the loss still hurting.

"I was amazed to see a Enchantress like Celine, and I was proud to know that all was fixed with apologies and forgiveness. Then...that bitch...Rosemarie. I was between wanting to protect you and the others or fighting her, but as somebody came through me, I realized I couldn't do anything! I was helpless! Useless!".

He suddenly got up, snarling softly as his wings flared in anger and frustration, and I got up quickly, grabbing his face in my hands, "Goliath, listen to me! You were cursed during that day, and it's impossible to be in two places at once. I know you're a warrior, a friend, a protector, but look around you. You're alive, along with the clan, and that's a miracle, a wonderful thing.".

Goliath looked at me, and exhaled deeply, "But you lost everything...". I nodded softly, "Perhaps, but I haven't lost Chip or my life. Look, if Adam and Celine hadn't saved me, I'd have died from blood loss or worse. Sure, I would have been with Adam and my unborn child in the heavens, but then I wouldn't have met you or the others. Yes, being immortal was torture at times, but I saw many things and more.".

Goliath grabbed my hands softly, and we locked eyes momentarily. I felt a familiar feeling yet it scared me, and I smiled weakly as I pulled back, "Are you feeling better now?".

Goliath grinned softly with a chuckle, "Now you're using my words against me.". I smirked softly, "I am mischievous once in a while.". Goliath nodded, and he looked up, "It's nearly moonhigh. Shall we go back?".

I shrugged softly, "I have been indoors too long. How do you feel about staying here until say, a hour until sunrise?". Goliath smiled softly, "Alright. And some exercise would do us some good as well.".

We took a stroll around the gardens, glancing at the art pieces and such through the windows as we figured that the doors are locked, and we took upon a lighter, happier conversation like recounting the boys' pranks and reactions.

We returned to the clock tower early before sunrise, and I took a risk as I hugged him. I pecked his cheek, thanking him, and I then went in, not looking back to see if he had a reaction to that. I got ready for some sleep, wondering about Chip as he should be back by now. I figured he might have headed back to Elisa's apartment otherwise.


	20. Chapter 20

(Chip's P.O.V.)

I growled softly as the road gave out a bump, still not believing that I was arrested by a dog catcher. A dog catcher! I should have known that Belle was right...I should have asked for a collar from Elisa when I had the chance, but no, I was hardheaded, thinking that I was too fast for any human to catch me!

And to add, they nearly saw Broadway before I distracted them. I was finished with my patrol in the alleys around town when Broadway contacted me, asking for help with the secret place. He was planning to propose to Elisa in two nights, which is kinda cool yet icky romantic. I can't help thinking like a teenager sometimes.

Anyway, they were chasing an dog, a pregnant one I had met occasionally. She gave me permission to give her a name; Jenna. I knew how dog pounds can be as I had been in one or two before, but luckily, always escaped or got out with Belle's help, but not this time as I am alone.

Jenna was close to the secret place, and I told Broadway to keep out of sight. I tacked them after I had given a howl, briefly stopping them in confusion to hear the sound, and it was very dark, luckily as I led them away.

Unfortunately, it was literally sunrise when they got close after probably the third time of dodging, and duh-duh, I was caught! I knew that Broadway and Jenna was virtually safe, probably the former upon some rooftop near the clock tower, and the latter heading back to an alley.

I have a feeling that Belle's gonna ground me or something when I get outta here, through maybe Broadway would help out to soften the punishment as he knew I was protecting him from being seen. I sighed lightly as I glanced at the slots of daylight through my hatch cage.

I heard a couple of other dogs on the other side of the truck, and I growled lightly as I then scented tons of humans and dogs in the air as there was another bump, and shade passed my cage. Then I knew...we have arrived at one of the city pounds.

A minute later, I heard one of the dogcatchers' voices, "This one is a hell of a Houdini, he nearly gave us the slip three times before we finally caught him!". I heard a snicker, "That explains your clothes. You look like a dust devil!".

"Har, har. Help me get him out. Remember, he's tricky.", the first voice replied, and I snorted, smirking as I clearly made a impression on my catchers. The door opened, and the latch loop caught around me. Hands grabbed me, and put me down. As soon as I touched earth, I looped my paw around the strand, biting the rest, and pulled.

"Hey, oh, shit!", the dogcatcher yelled, and I twisted my neck out, and I sprinted out fast as I could, hearing the other dogcatcher yell, "Grab that dog!". I heard barking and yelping as I dodged here and there, the loops narrowly missing me.

So close, so damn close. Gate, yes! Suddenly, I tripped over as a net caught me overhead, and I got tangled, growling and nipping at the strands, but it was no use. Hands grabbed me as I was still tangled up, and I quieted down, panting heavily from the excitement.

"He's sure a smart one! Someone caught him well.", spoke one of them as the others groaned lightly, checking for bruises as they fell forward or sideways into the ground. "Yeah, yeah, put him indoors. He won't escape then.".

I focused on everything around me as a catcher carried me, with another close by to make sure I won't escape again. I heard gossip from the other dogs here and there, hearing snippets about me. About a couple of minutes later, I found myself free from the net, yet held up in a wire cage.

I muttered lowly, "They sure didn't do halves around here.". "Chip, is that you?", called out a voice, and I looked over, widening my eyes.

"You can't be serious. Cornet?", I spoke in shock as I saw Cornet. Cornet smiled, "I'd always recognize that scent. Belle's gonna kill you, you know.".

I growled lightly, "Don't remind me. And why are you here? I thought you were with your humans.". Cornet sighed, "I am, but turns out they couldn't bring me on their vacation. Hotels doesn't take dogs! I mean, what the hell? I figure I'd have a short vacation myself, you know, reminisce the old days. Then bam, I got caught.".

"You're lucky you got a collar. Your humans will surely come back. I am stuck here until Elisa finds me here, through it's like 10 dog pounds around in the city. Of course, there'd be shifts or something which means I gotta do something tonight.", I muttered softly.

"You got out before?", asked Cornet in surprise. "Decades ago. I had Belle's help, but you know, it's way harder now.", I replied with a shrug.

Cornet smirked, "They have a bare skeleton crew around here at night.". I nodded, "Good to know. Who else wants to get out of here?".

Barks and yelps of 'yeses' echoed through the room, and I grinned, "Great, here's the plan.". All dogs including Cornet has perked up ears to listen as I outlined my plan.


	21. Chapter 21

(No POV)

Belle had been pacing the balcony, waiting for sunset after Elisa appeared, and told her that Chip wasn't anywhere near her apartment. Belle, of course, called out for the remaining dogs of her pack to find news about Chip.

She soon heard gossip about Chip saving Jenna at the secret place, but there was no clue about which dog pound that Chip would have been caught and bought to. She only hoped that Chip would give out his special howl if she and the Gargoyles went over one of the several dog pounds.

Once sunset happened, Belle didn't waste any time, explaining to the clan about her basic plan, and they agreed uproariously as they cared for Chip very much. They set out in teams of two, and Belle sent out her special howl through a loudspeaker that Elisa inquired temporarily with Matt's help.

Only a half hour later, Lexington and Goliath was witnessing the very first breakout from a dog pound, and at the lead, Chip was right there, and he gave out his best in doing his special howl. Dogs howled in unison behind him as Goliath called out for Chip, gliding close as he could.

Chip laughed, "Great to see ya, Goliath!". Goliath replied, "Belle was worried about you!". Chip pulled a sheepish grin, "A wolf gotta do what a wolf gotta do.".

He led his pack into Central Park, giving out a call that they're safe now, and most of them split off in various directions, thanking him gratefully and joyfully. Cornet and the rest stayed with Chip as the Gargoyles touched down, along with a furious Belle in Hudson's arms.

"Christopher Conques!", Belle shouted, and Chip winced, realizing that he was in a heap of trouble as Belle almost never spoke his full name. "What the hell were you thinking?!".

Chip gulped nervously, "They were close to seeing Broadway...I had to do something, and besides, Jenna was in trouble...". Belle growled sharply, "To get caught for the third time! And you were alone!".

Chip shook his head, "I had the other dogs' help. And besides, I have a feeling that they would be remembering this night well enough.". Belle raised an eyebrow, "What did you do?".

Cornet cut in, "Belle, Chip saved us all. He made sure he wasn't seen as I and the others scared the catchers into the cages, and he jammed the door. It was bloody awesome!". Belle glared at him, and he backed away, "Okay, I'll stop now.".

Belle exhaled, "Was he right?". Chip nodded weakly, "Yeah, pretty much. It was a skeleton group as nights go.".

Belle nodded, "And you're positive you weren't seen at all?". Chip grinned, and chuckled lightly, "I shortened out the few cameras with my claws.".

Belle sighed, "Good, but you're still in trouble.". Chip shrugged with a nod, "I figured. Give me the punishment then.". Belle then had a scary smirk which scared Chip, "One week stuck in the clock tower, no TV or computer games, and you have to clean the dishes as well.".

Chip grunted lightly as he thought it over, and sighed deeply, "I'll take it.". Belle then chuckled, "Your big brother had it worse.". They traded laughter over that comment. They all returned to the clock tower sometime later with Cornet and the other dogs along as well.

Elisa got Cornet while the rest of Chip's breakout pack meshed with Belle's remaining members of her dog-fighting pack. Grudgingly, Chip set out to do his punishment as soon as he returned, amusing the brothers greatly.

Goliath and Belle shared a bit of a talk about the events, and Goliath told Belle that Chip can take care of himself as he proved outright to Belle. Belle agreed on that, but commented that it couldn't be helped to be worrying sometimes as Chip is the only family she got from her past, not wanting to lose the very last connection to Adam...

Goliath reassured her that Chip is Adam's brother, and he got the protective genes from Adam, and he didn't doubt that if Adam was alive, he would have been very proud of Chip through he would be a bit disgruntled about the trouble Chip had gotten into.

Belle knew that Goliath was right, and so, everything settled down with the usual patrols, and all. The next night, there was a party in the clock tower as soon as Elisa and Broadway returned from the secret proposal place which was the island in Turtle Pond near Belvedere Castle.

To everybody's joy, Elisa was wearing the ring that Broadway had gotten with Belle's help, through she had to ask for Elisa's cash, saying that she had to shop for clothes before the stores closed at 7 or so. A gorgeous gold ring with two small rubies, and a diamond in the middle, and a engraving of 'Love Forever.' inside the rim for Elisa, and a equally gorgeous yet simple gold ring for Broadway.

They planned to have the wedding a couple of months later, and they figured they'd find a blind priest or something to marry them the human way after Hudson marries them the Gargoyle way. And so, everything was good, nailing bad people here and there as they awaited the big night.


	22. Chapter 22

*** SuperSentai199 is helping me out! -Traveler.**

(Goliath's P.O.V.) -On the night of May 8th, 2005-

I and my clan were waiting for Elisa and Broadway in the clock tower. Elisa had already done the wedding with the humans. The only ones of her family to go are Talon and her sister Beth.

Elisa's parents had died in a car crash several years ago. Belle was next to me, and so was Chip. "I'm so happy for them.", Belle said softly with a smile though I could see a bit of sadness in her eyes. She is in her human form tonight.

"We all are.", I said with a nod and a smile. "Here she comes!", Chip said with a grin. Elisa was wearing a wedding dress, and in her hands, she carried some flowers.

"Here is your future mate, Broadway.", Talon said with a half bow. "Thank you.", Broadway said with a half bow. Unlike the human wedding, all of us had circled around the couple and Hudson.

"Let's begin.", Hudson said with a smile, wrapping a Celtic rope around the couple's hands, uniting them as a symbol. "Do you, Broadway, take Elisa Maza as your mate?", Hudson asked clearly.

"Yes, I take Elisa Maza as my mate in the protection of the moon and the shade of the sun.", Broadway said with a warm, wide smile. "And do you, Elisa Maza, take Broadway as your mate?", Hudson asked clearly again.

"Yes, I take Broadway as my mate in the protection of the moon and the shade of the sun.", Elisa said with a beaming, tearful smile. "Then under my Elder blessings, you may kiss your mate.", Hudson replied with a smile.

Broadway and Elisa then kissed. We all then started clapping and cheering. "Alright!", Lexington said with a laugh. Bronx was barking happily.

"Now we got a sister in the clan!", Brooklyn grinned softly. "Oi, I thought Belle is another sister in the clan!", Chip protested playfully.

"Not by relations or marriage, Chip, but we are still honorary members in the clan, and that's good.", Belle retailed sternly yet warmly.

"Belle's right. Elisa is officially part of the clan now, but you mustn't forget that she was a honorary member in the first place.", I replied wisely as Chip now looked a bit abashed, nodding in understanding.

"We're so happy for you, Elisa!", Beth said with a sob as she hugged Elisa. Elisa then said that she was going to go throw the flowers.

"1...2...3!", Elisa said with a grin. I saw that Belle had caught it, and she blushed. "Great catch, Belle!", Chip said with a bright smile.

"Your reflexes hadn't failed you, Belle. You made a excellent catch.", I smiled warmly as I squeezed her shoulder. Belle blushed even more. A while later, Elisa and Broadway had left as they were going to have their honeymoon in the mountains.

"Have fun!", Brooklyn said with a teasing grin as we all waved goodbye. "I wonder when they will come back.", Belle said with a thoughtful hum as she stood by me, waving as well.

A couple nights later, we had encountered someone called the Guardian, and he revealed himself to be Tom. Tom asked me to go with him.

"Wait, I and Chip are going with you, but I have to do something first. I'll be back.", Belle said with a clawed hand as she's in her werewolf form tonight. She then ran off on all fours.

(Belle's P.O.V.)

I found Matt. "Matt, I and Goliath are going on a adventure along with Bronx and Chip, and I'm not sure when we will be back.", I said with a sheepish smile as I shrugged helplessly.

"Tell the clan about this, and oh, also tell Brooklyn that he is the leader while Goliath is gone.", I said with a nod. "I will, and be careful.", Matt said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks.", I said in relief, and I then ran back to the lake. "Okay, let's go.", I said with a 'I'm ready' look. We all got on the boat. Fog then started to appear.

"You spoke of the Archmage, but he died a long time ago before you were born.", Goliath said with a pensive, concerned look. "That's what we all thought.", Tom said with a sigh.

"I hope the eggs are okay.", Chip said with a anxious look as he ran a clawed hand through his hair.. "I think I see land.", I said loudly as I pointed out to something in the distance.

"Guardian! Welcome home.", A female lavender Gargoyle said happily as she hugged Tom. "These are the eggs?", Chip asked in perplexed surprise.

"Sorry, I've always called them that.", Tom said with a sheepish look. "Are you Goliath? I've heard so much about you.", The female lavender Gargoyle gushed excitedly.

I blinked in surprise as I stared at Goliath and the female Gargoyle. The clues were literally before me. It's Goliath's child! A daughter at that, and of course, I couldn't deny that she looks like Demona as well.

"Goliath, Belle, Chip, this is Angela.", Tom said with a warm smile. "You've given them names?", Goliath asked in amazement.

"Of course. How else could we tell each other apart?", Angela said with a wide smile. "We should get back to the castle.", The male Gargoyle said quickly with a nod.

"Gabriel's right. It could be dangerous here.", Angela said, looking anxious by the second. We all followed them to the castle, and when we got inside, we saw that there were many injured Gargoyles.

"They all look so badly hurt.", Chip said with wide eyes. "Who could have done this?", I said in confusion as I growled under my breath. We then spoke with Princess Katherine and the Magus, and they told us about what happened.

"Demona.", Goliath said with a snarl yet my snarl was a tad louder. "I bet graybeard was Macbeth.", Chip said with a nod, looking upset.

"You know our attackers?", Magus said, looking shocked. "Yes, but they hate each other.", I said with a growl, feeling confused about this.

"We're running out of time.", Katharine said urgently. "If we do not defeat the Archmage's forces before sunrise, the next battle will be over before it begins.", Magus said worriedly.

"We have less than three hours left.", Gabriel said with a nod. "But Goliath's here now. He can protect us.", Angela urged quickly with a gesture.

"We can deal with Macbeth and Demona. We've done that before. But we cannot fight the Archmage without magic.", Goliath said with a growl.

"We have to do it, Goliath. We have to stop the Archmage no matter what.", I said furiously with a nod as I touched his arm, grabbing his attention.


	23. Chapter 23

(Chip's P.O.V.)

"Little is known of the sleeping king.", Katharine said with a frown. "Just that he'll sleep here until his country needs him.", Magus said, nodding in agreement.

"How do I get there?", I asked with a grin. "You would dare to waken this king?", Katharine asked in shock. "Who knows what enchantments surround his hollow hill?", Magus said with a worried look.

"We have no choice.", I said with a sharp growl. "He's right. We must leave no stone unturned.", Tom said with a nod.

"No, Guardian. I must do this.", Magus said with a solemn nod. "Not without me.", I said with a huff.

"Come on, Magus, slow down. We're on the same side, you know.", I said, panting softly. Who knew a old man like Magus can be fast? "I'm sorry, Chip. I'm used to being on my own.", Magus said with a sigh.

"Well, what about the princess and the Guardian?", I asked with a raised eyebrow as I glanced at some kind of statue. "Yes, Katharine and Tom.", Magus said with a nod.

"I thought you were all one big happy family.", I asked with a gesture backwards. "It started out that way. From the moment we arrived on Avalon, we felt safe.", Magus said with a soft smile.

"We lived innocently as children.", Magus said with a chuckle. "But, like all children, we grew up. She began to rely on Tom, and not on me.", Magus said with a frown.

"They became as husband and wife, and raised the gargoyles as their own children.", Magus said with a nod. "You still love her. Why didn't you fight for her?", I asked with a shrug, pushing away a spiderweb.

"Without the Grimorum, I had nothing to offer.", Magus said with a sigh. "But you stayed.", I said with a grumbling hum.

"What I did to the gargoyles a thousand years ago was unforgivable. I owed it to Goliath to tend the eggs.", Magus said with a slightly affronted look before he sighed heavily.

"This is it.", Magus said suddenly as he stopped. "This?", I asked in confusion as I looked on.

"I was expecting something grander.", I said with a scoff as we walked forward. We then saw something, and then these knights were walking towards us.

"Armored warriors who would stay upon the winds of yesterday, you have discharged your promise bold, so sleep you now, grow still, grow cold.", Magus chanted, and the knights fell, grateful to see that it was sentiment magic holding these knights, not real bodies. I would have been freaked out otherwise.

"I thought you lost your magic.", I murmured softly in wonder. "That I did. Centuries ago. But magic is the lifeblood of Avalon, especially in this hollow hill. My training makes it possible for me to tap into the source. But without a conduit like the Grimorum, it is very hard. I doubt I could do it again.", Magus said with a sigh.

I then walked forward, and the bridge in front of me broke out in pieces. "Magus, what do I do?", I asked quickly as I looked at Magus.

"It is a leap of faith. Trust yourself.", Magus said with a reassuring nod. I then walked backwards before running on all fours and jumping from the edge, I soon made it to the other side.

_Phew! I'm glad I was in my werewolf form this night. _I turned around to see that the bridge was in one piece. I then walked to the sleeping king.

"Arthur Pendragon, king of all Britain, you are needed.", I said clearly yet urgently. Then he was glowing, and King Arthur then opened his eyes.

(Belle's P.O.V.)

I snarled as I first fought Demona, and then I found myself fighting the Weird sisters. I saw them launch a spell at the Magus who was getting weak.

"I've had enough!", I shouted as I grew into my enraged werewolf mode. Soon, I was able to overwhelm the Weird sisters. "How could you make Demona like this?", I asked with a growl.

"Demona asked for life again as she was old at the time, and Macbeth wanted help to take his place as king, so a agreement was made, and the spell was enacted. They are forever immortal, and the only way to break it is for themselves to kill each other.

But for what you're asking, we cannot break the spell with our magic. Rules are rules. However, we are willing to make a trade as we can sense that you have been cursed in a good/evil spell by the Enchantress Celine and the Sorceress Rosemarie. We were appalled to hear that the sisters were enemies after dear Rosemarie were exiled.", spoke the Weird Sisters slowly yet clearly.

"Celine and Rosemarie?", I growled sharply, "Where are they?!".

"The battle had over-exhausted Celine and Rosemarie. After all, Celine's white magic and Rosemarie's black magic fought over you and Chip. If you hadn't been saved by the extra help of your dear Adam, you would have died. Fate has been upset about that ever since... Not even Celine and Rosemarie's deaths two days later helped out...", spoke the Weird Sisters even more louder yet clearly.

I gasped in horror and shock. They died two days after I and Chip were cursed! Now how can I and Chip break this damn spell?! "Now I'm going to ask you three a favor to do, but it will be later.", I snarled angrily as I punched each of them in the face, knocking them out.

"Well done, Belle!", Magus said with a grateful smile. "No one hurts my friends.", I said with a growl as I settled back into my normal werewolf form.

Goliath then told me that the Archmage had been been defeated, and we all were at the shore. "The others are already rebuilding the palace. Your clan could join us.", Gabriel said with a bright smile.

"No. Gargoyles and humans must learn to live together again, or it will never be safe for us in the outside world.", Goliath said with a shake of his head with a wistful look.

"Goliath, I want to go with you.", Angela said with a determined look. "It's a dangerous path, Angela.", Goliath said with a stern look.

"Goliath, Angela is clearly able to take care of herself. She will be fine, and besides, I could love some female companionship.", I spoke sharply with a look at Goliath, who sighed with a resigned nod. Angela smiled brightly.

"Gabriel, I have to go. See the world. Find my place in it.", Angela said with a warm, slightly sad look. "And so you will. But I will miss you, my rookery sister.", Gabriel said with a nod as they hugged each other.

"And you, Your Majesty?", Chip asked with a crooked grin. "I too will explore this new world. But on my own, and thus a bit less conspicuous.", King Arthur said with a chuckle.

"Well, if you end up on an island named Manhattan, look up my clan.", Goliath said with a smile and a nod. King Arthur then took off on a boat, and he waved goodbye at us.

"Now you can do it.", I said with a growl after we spoke on a agreement. The Weird sisters wanted access magic from Celine and Rosemarie's spells upon me and Chip in trade of breaking the immortality curse on Demona and Macbeth.

Demona deserves to die as she has crossed the line far too much for my taste, and besides, I have a feeling that Fate has been waiting for her. I couldn't care much for Macbeth as I didn't know him all that well.

"Now remove the curse.", I said urgently with my jaw curling slightly to show some fangs in threat after they took the excess magic from me and Chip. It felt tingly weird yet creepy, not my words, but Chip's words.

**_"Concilium__ ante oculos meos est, et trade excess magicae incantatores ab uno in alterum, quod ad praevaricationem, sic fiat semper._**", the Weird Sisters chanted loudly yet clearly.

The light hit Demona and Macbeth, and they were knocked out. "Did it work?", Chip asked hopefully yet anxiously. "Yes, the immortality spell has been removed.", Phoebe said with a nod.

"Thank god.", I said with a relieved sigh. The drawing of me, Adam, and our future daughter is enough for me. I don't need visions or anything.

"But I am afraid we could not remove the spell Puck used on Demona which allows her to become human during the day.", Seline said with a frown.

"That's well enough. I hope we shall never see each other again, sisters.", I growled lightly. Goliath then ran over, and he pushed the boat, making it sail out to sea.

"Great job, Goliath.", I said with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Belle. I am glad you and Chip are okay after that unnatural trade.", Goliath nodded lightly.

"Let's go.", I said with a grin. "Goodbye.", Goliath said with a smile. "We will miss you all.", Katharine said, waving her hand with a wistful smile.

"Thanks for the help.", Magus said with a grateful look as he waved goodbye. We all got on the boat, and Goliath was steering the boat.

"Souvenirs?", I asked quietly as I glanced at the bag upon Goliath's belt. "I'm personally going to ensure that the Phoenix Gate and the Eye of Odin are never used again.", Goliath said with a sharp growl.

"Well, if you say so. I just want to get back home as soon as possible.", Chip said with a huff. I chuckled lightly, knowing that Chip just wanted to beat Lexington in the latest video game level.

"I thought you understood! Avalon does not take you where you want to go! Avalon sends you where you need to be!", Tom shouted out to us, hands around his mouth.

"Wait a minute. What does he mean, "where we need to be"?", Angela asked in confusion.


	24. Chapter 24

(Belle's P.O.V.)

We had arrived on Scotland. We had come across where Castle Wyvern, Goliath's former home once stood, and I can understand how he felt as after all, I and Chip lived with our family for years in our castle before that fateful day.

"So this is where you lived, Goliath?", I asked quietly with a concerned glance at Goliath. He looked quite pained as if he's revisiting a memory or two this second.

"Yes...It was the only home I had known...Gods, it was wonderful to live here. You should have liked the peace yet chaos of the castle. Yes, it was alive at night compared to yours in the sunlight...", Goliath murmured lowly.

"I can feel pain and sadness from just being here.", Chip said with a sigh as he glanced around. "It must have been a beautiful place...Princess Katherine and the others really missed being here too..", Angela frowned sadly with a nod.

"Well, let's see why Avalon sent us here.", I said with a nod as I grabbed Goliath's shoulder, gently shaking him out of his memories, and he agreed wearily.

Bronx was sniffing the ground. We went inside a cave, and soon, Goliath was acting strange. "Get away from me!", Goliath shouted in anger and fear as he ran.

"Goliath, wait!", I shouted in worry and concern. "Where are you going?!", Chip shouted in confusion and concern as well.

"Something's wrong.", Angela frowned in fear. We saw that Goliath had fallen and we ran over to help him, but he let go of I and Angela's hands. We saw him fall.

"No!", I shouted in horror. "What's wrong with him?", Angela asked in fright. "I don't know, but I am going to find out.", I said with a determined growl.

"Goliath!", I shouted out in frustration and worry. "Goliath! If you hear us, make a sound!", Angela shouted in concern.

"Hey, I think Bronx's sniffing him out.", Chip called out to us. "Let's follow him.", I said quickly and urgently.

Soon, we saw a light, and we saw like two men fighting. Nearby, we saw Goliath. "Goliath!", I said with a relieved sigh as I hugged him.

"You had us scared.", Chip said with a raised eyebrow. "Indeed, we were worried about you.", Angela replied in agreement.

I felt Goliath slightly move back, and I looked up at him as he spoke with a smile, "I am perfectly fine, Belle. I apologize for my actions back there.". I nodded with a relieved smile.

Then we saw a spirit stand in front of us. Goliath told us that it was the spirit of the guard who had betrayed him thousands of years ago, but now, the guard had redeemed himself, and said that he will now be able to rest in peace.

"Well, let's continue our journey.", I said with a chuckle as Goliath squeezed my shoulder in agreement, looking much better, and I realized that Goliath had finally moved on, realizing that he wasn't truly alone as he had thought, for he remembered my words back from that day in the Cloisters; He has his clan, his daughter, and friends in me, Chip, and Matt.

We were once again out in the foggy ocean. "Could this be Manhattan?", Angela asked in confusion. "No, it is way too quiet.", I said with a growl as I know all the chaos of Manhattan too well.

"And the water's way too clean.", Chip said with a snort of agreement. Then we felt some waves pull in. "Let's find land fast.", Chip said urgently.

"I agree.", Goliath said with a rumbling growl. "Something hit the boat!", I said in surprise. "Watch out!", Angela shouted in horror and shock. The boat turned over, and I felt myself black out as soon as my head hit the water.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"Belle! Belle!", Chip shouted frantically as he swam to shore, looking desperately, along with Bronx's barking as he trailed after Chip.

"Angela, where are you!?", I shouted in desperation and worry as I treaded the water, searching. "Chip, you stay here with Bronx.", I said, calling out to him sternly. I dove underwater, and I tried to find them, but I couldn't.

(Belle's P.O.V.)

I woke up, and I found Angela laying right next to me. "Angela? Angela, wake up.", I said worriedly as I shook her shoulder urgently.

"What is it?", Angela asked with a groan as she rubbed her head. "Where are we?", Angela asked in confusion as she looked around.

"I don't know.", I said with a frown as it reeked of saltwater, and it was dark. Then we heard something behind us. I gasped in awe and shock as I saw that it was the Loch Ness monster or Nessie for short.

I read the books, heard rumors, but didn't realize that it was real until now. I had never been around Loch Ness this far up as I and Chip only had visited the lowlands, along with the location of Castle Wyvern.

I sniffed the air, and I could sense that Nessie is a female. Nessie was staring at my eyes and she seemed to realize that I was cursed...I think..

Nessie then laid her head on a rock, moaning lightly. "I'm Angela.", Angela said with a shy, friendly smile. "And I'm Belle.", I said with a nod and a slight bow in respect.

_**Nice to meet you.**_

I froze in shock. Did I just understand what Nessie said? Could it be a hidden ability I had this entire time, and I never knew about it? Was it part of the curse?

"If I and Angela seem a little nervous, it's because we have never been this close to a real life Loch Ness monster before.", I said with a shrug. Nessie then moved closer to us.

**_I can understand._**

"But I'll guess you've never been this close to a Gargoyle or cursed werewolf either.", Angela said with a chuckle.

Nessie then lowered head, and we started to pet her, hearing her rumbling purrs. "You're a beautiful girl.", I said with a smile.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I have to find Belle and Angela! I was desperate to find Belle. All those times we have spent together, I now realize why I care so much about Belle.

"We got to find them.", I growled angrily in frustration as I had reached the shore. Chip suddenly stopped me by the arm.

"Goliath, sunrise is coming! We will have to wait until night to search for them.", Chip said urgently even if he's frustratingly worried like me. I sighed heavily as I nodded in agreement, taking a position for my stone sleep, barely glancing to see Chip on all fours, preparing for his normal wolf form.

"We will find you, Belle, Angela.", I said with a slight growl before I then felt the first beams of sunlight, welcoming stone sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

(Belle's P.O.V.)

I then woke up thanks to being shot with a sleeping drugged dart earlier at sunrise, and I found that my paws were tied in chains. I saw Angela wake up from her stone sleep, and she too was in chains.

Her eyes were glowing red, and she was snarling angrily. "Oh, I know, I know. How annoying it must be to wake up in chains first thing in the evening.", Sevarius said.

"Sevarius.", I growled in my natural wolf form, realizing that Sevarius saw me change. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr, Anton Sevarius.", Sevarius said with a mocking smile.

I turned around to see Nessie on the ground. "Don't be alarmed. She will only be out for a few minutes.", Sevarius said with a chuckle.

"Meanwhile, young lady, you have some explaining to do.", Sevarius said to Angela with a stern frown. "To think I was ready to believe that there was a unknown brood of Gargoyles nesting here to protect the monsters.", Sevarius said with a sigh.

"Thank heaven, and DNA miraculous.", Sevarius said with a grin, and not a moment later, I had a bad feeling about this. "What are you talking about?", Angela asked in confusion and anger.

"What are you trying to say, Sevarius?", I snarled furiously, but of course, he couldn't understand me. Goliath should have been the one to tell Angela, not this damn bastard!

"Oh spare me, Angela. The tests don't lie.", Sevarius said with a scoff. "You not only belong to Goliath's clan, he's your biological father.", Sevarius said with a hum.

"You are his very own flesh and stone.", Sevarius said with a grin. So Angela really is Goliath's daughter, even through I was pretty sure in the first place.

"Goliath...is my father?", Angela asked in shock. Soon, Goliath,Chip and Bronx came to help us, and we were able to stop Sevarius and free Nessie.

"Belle, I'm so glad you are okay.", Chip said in relief as he hugged me around my neck, being in his werewolf form. "What about me?", Angela said with a teasing smile.

"You too, Angela.", Chip said with a grin. "Thank you, Goliath.", I said with a growl even if he couldn't understand me.

"Even if I couldn't understand you right now, I know you are trying to say thanks. You are part of my family, I couldn't dare to leave you nor Angela.", Goliath smiled warmly with a nod.

I then bumped into him, nuzzling his chest, growling happily. "You can tell Goliath that you are his daughter on the boat.", I whispered to Angela quietly with Chip's translating help.

We then found ourselves entering a river. I then saw that it was Paris. Memories hit me so fast as I laid my head upon my paws.

"Out of all the places Avalon could have sent us, who would have figured Paris?", Chip said with a chuckle as he struggled to paddle the boat with his jaws. We are in our normal wolf forms as it's daytime.

"The most romantic city in the world.", I said with a smile. "And Goliath isn't even awake to enjoy it with me.", I said with a sigh as I glanced back at Goliath's stone face.

"Neither is Angela and Bronx.", Chip said with a huff as he braked the boat underneath a familiar bridge. "Well, let's wait until they wake up, so we can look around the city.", I said with a smile.

"Okay.", Chip said with a nod as he then joined me upon the landing besides the boat. Within a few minutes, I had fallen asleep.

I later woke up to hear Goliath roaring as I felt the familiar shift in my body to my werewolf mode, hearing Chip's whine. "Hello, Goliath.", I said with a smile.

"Belle, you and Chip stayed here the whole time?", Goliath asked in surprise and happiness. "Yes, we wanted to explore the city, but we wanted to wait until you were awake.", Chip said, grinning as he joined us.

"Well, let's go.", Angela said with a excited look. I told quite a few stories including Paris, and she was quite happy to see that we were in Paris.

"You coming, Goliath?", I asked curiously as I looked back after a moment of following Angela and Chip. "I'll join you later, Belle. I'd like a moment to myself.".

"Ok then.", I said with a nod, smiling softly as I then headed on to follow Chip and Angela. I'd better keep them out of sight, stay to the alleys here in Paris.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I then decided to explore on my own. I then found the Notre Dame building as Belle had told me about this building before.

I landed inside. I couldn't stop thinking about Belle. When we were in Scotland, I had realized that I had feelings for Belle. Then I started to sing.

_**If there's a prize for rotten judgement,**_  
_**I guess I've already won that**_  
_**No woman is worth the aggravation**_  
_**That's ancient history, been there, done that**_

I sang as I walked around.

_**Who d'you think you're kidding**_  
_**She's the earth and heaven to you**_  
_**Try to keep it hidden,**_  
_**Honey, we can see right through you**_  
_**Boy, you can't conceal it**_  
_**We know how you're feeling**_  
_**Who you thinking of**_

I now stared outside to see the city.

_**No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no**_  
_**(You swoon you sigh. Why deny it, oh, oh)**_  
_**It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love**_  
_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**_  
_**It feels so good when you start out**_

_**My head is screaming "Get a grip, boy**_  
_**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**_

I then walked back inside.

_**Boy, you can't deny it**_  
_**Who you are is how you're feeling**_  
_**Baby, we're not buying**_  
_**Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling**_  
_**Face it like a grown-up**_  
_**When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad**_

_**No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no**_  
_**(Give up, give in, check the grin. You're in love)**_  
_**This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love**_

_**(We'll do it until you admit you're in love)**_  
_**You're way off base. I won't say it**_  
_**Get off my case, I won't say it**_  
_**(Boy, don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love)**_  
_**At least out loud I won't say I'm in love**_

I then finished singing the song.

"Gods, I love her...", I murmured to myself in shock as I realized that I truly love Belle. But will she love me? Unlike Demona, Adam never betrayed her, loving her so much...but...he died centuries ago...Can it be possible for Belle to love again? She said that she didn't know if she can love again...


	26. Chapter 26

(Belle's P.O.V.)

We soon met up with Goliath. I had this odd feeling since we came to Paris, and then we all were in the forest, and what I saw in front of me, it almost made my heart stop.

"Oh, my god.", I said as I sobbed, my knees falling to the ground. "This is so crazy.", Chip said with a shocked, pained look.

"What's wrong?", Angela asked in worry as she knelt near me, holding my shoulder. "This castle...was our home.", I said with tears falling down my face.

"This is where you and Chip lived, Belle?", Goliath whispered in shock and concern. "Yes, this was our home, but it looks like it's decaying, due to being very old.", I said with a heavy nod.

"Can we go inside, Belle?", Chip asked quietly as he still looked a bit pained, but struggling to be brave. "I don't know...It could be dangerous.", I said with a frown.

"Please.", Chip said softly, persistently stubborn just like..Adam... "I would like to see the inside of your old home.", Angela said with a comforting smile as she helped me up to my feet.

"Okay, but be careful. Angela, you come with me. Chip, you go with Goliath and Bronx.", I said sternly. Goliath opened the doors to the castle, and we walked inside.

I felt shivers go down my spine as I instantly started to have memories flash by my mind to all the happy times I had here. Angela and I went up the stairs.

"It looks so old.", Angela said with a intrigued, amazed look. "But it still looks exactly like how I remember it.", I said quietly with a sob.

We then walked into a room, and I let out a soft gasp. It was my and Adam's former room. "This used to be my room.", I said quietly as I caressed the bedposts, faintly remembering the memories of talking and many intimate moments in this very room.

"What's wrong, Angela?", I asked in concern after a moment, seeing Angela pick up a mini portrait of my father... "Goliath still won't accept me as his daughter.", Angela said with a sigh.

"Why is Goliath so stubborn?", I said with a frustrated, low growl. "How was your father like, Belle?", Angela asked in curiosity.

I gently grabbed the portrait from Angela's hands, caressing it lovingly, "You would have liked him. Maurice, that was his name..He loved making inventions as he was brilliant. After my mother died when I was very young, Papa always had time to spend with me, reading a storybook at bedtime, or making sure that I was fed and safe. He listened to me when I talked about the people in the town, or made a rightful fuss about Gaston. He was always honest, and brave. Not as brave like me, but still...".

"I wish Goliath was like that to me." Angela said with a frown. "I'll make sure to convince him before we leave to make him accept you as his daughter.", I said with a low growl.

"Because you are like a daughter to me, Angela. Before I was cursed, I and Adam were going to have a baby girl.", I said with a bittersweet smile. "You were? What happened?", Angela asked in shock.

"Yes...We were planning to tell our friends after the party, but then Celine's estranged sister, Rosemarie came...She killed Adam after she bought back Adam's Beast form...I was saving Chip when her spell hit me...With Celine and my dying husband's help of another spell, I was saved, along with Chip...But I realized that Rosemarie caused the death of our baby girl...I was two months along!", I weakly spoke, spilling out in tears and sobs as I hated feeling the pang of pain even if it had been centuries...

Angela hugged me, tears falling down her face as well. "It's why I am so protective of you, Angela. You are like the daughter I always wanted to have.", I whispered softly.

"I wish she was alive, so she would have called you, 'Mother.' But in honor of her, hearing that you want me to be your daughter, I will call you Mother...", Angela smiled weakly.

I smiled with tears in my eyes when Angela said that to me, that fateful word...Mother. I hugged her with a joyful sob. My lost daughter and Angela would have been great sisters...

We then explored the room, and I came across a portrait of Adam, caressing his face, faintly remembering his warm, bright smile that day in the office...

"That's Adam?", Angela asked in surprise and wonder. "Yes.", I said with a slight nod. "I can see why you loved him. He sure was handsome.", Angela said with a giggle.

We then left the room, and then we came across Goliath and Chip. They were in the library room. "Oh, this was my favorite room in the entire castle.", I said with a wistful sigh as I glanced at the dusty, decaying books. I couldn't believe that the fire destroyed so much, yet some places were safe mostly...

"Belle really loves to read.", Chip said with a snicker. "I would always hang out in the library every day.", I said softly, caressing the worn armchair...I remember Adam reading in this chair. He preferred the action or adventure ones, through he once read Romeo & Juliet for me...

"You read all these books?", Goliath asked in awe and amazement. "Not all of them, some of them were in a different language.", I said with a giggle. There were some books in Spanish. Some others were English. I faintly remember that there was a couple or three books in Old Scottish...

"It must have been glorious...Not even all the combined libraries in Manhattan would match to this...", Goliath exhaled softly, and I smiled softly... Apparently, he hadn't known that there was more books, but they were in other places in the castle as sometimes, the servants would borrow some to read in their rooms.

-Before the library-

(Goliath's P.O.V)

"This is the ballroom.", Chip said with a slightly sad smile as he guided me in. "It's so big.", I murmured softly.

I had seen Belle and Adam dance here. I was at the doors during their first dance, not wanting to disturb anything, even through I was invisible during the revisiting of Belle's past in my daydream. And then there was the second dance, and later on, the party. I forgot how big it was as it was filled up of people.

"This is where Belle and Adam had their first dance together.", Chip said with a wistful sigh. I nodded as I remembered Mrs. Potts' song..

I sighed heavily as I glanced at the last location where Adam took his last breath, and realized that Chip was the biological connection to Adam, seeing that I can receive a blessing somehow...

"What's wrong, Goliath?", Chip asked in concern as he looked over at me after he glanced upon some ashes of bones...That must have been where Mrs. Potts died...

"It's about Belle.", I said with a anxious glance at him. "What about Belle?", Chip asked in curiosity.

"I may have feelings for her.", I said with a deep nod. "What?!", Chip asked in shock as his eyes widened in surprise. That word echoed through the ballroom, and I nodded, stopping at once.

"Back in Scotland, in Loch Ness...When I saw her disappear in the upturning of the boat, I felt horrified, desperate, worried...I didn't want to lose her. When I realized that, I then knew I loved her...I was so relieved when I saw her in that cave...".

"I knew it! That's why you have been acting strange around Belle.", Chip said with a overjoyed smirk before he frowned slightly.

"Are you gonna tell her?", Chip asked anxiously. "Not now...In some time soon...You know she loved Adam so much...Gods, she said that she doesn't know if she can love again...I just...don't want to push her...I deeply love her, Chip...", I replied slowly yet clearly.

Chip lowered his ears lightly, "You really do love her..Look, Adam always enjoyed making Belle happy. Adam would be honored if she moves on with you. For if you make her happy, then Adam will be happy to know that she's very much cared for... So, in standing for him, I give you my blessing, and Goliath, be there for her, okay?".

I smiled softly, "She's my family, part of the clan. I'd always be there for Belle no matter what.". Chip nodded, smiling approvingly, "Good. Come on, I gotta show you another cool place. It used to be Belle's favorite room.".

I chuckled as I then followed him out of the ballroom, barely feeling a breeze around me. I swore there was a voice on the breeze, yet I couldn't hear clearly as if it's muffled. I was to speak when I heard Chip calling for me, and I kept on, the brief encounter escaping me in memory.

-No POV-

There, upon the threshold of the balcony doors, stood a translucent being. It switched between a human male and a large beast. He smiled, "I shall see you all again when you come home...". He dissolved into a wispy breeze, disappearing into the night sky.


	27. Chapter 27

(Belle's P.O.V.)

"Well, let's go.", I said with a gesture as I am now ready to leave my dear old home. One day later, we found ourselves in a place called New Olympus.

I, Goliath, and Chip were in the streets running, and I saw that I had dropped a mini portrait of Adam that I had gotten from our old room on the way downstairs to the boat outside. Anyway, I ran to get it back.

"Who's that?", Goliath asked quickly with curiosity. "Adam.", I said swiftly. We then hid behind a wall.

"Goliath..I just noticed something, you're not turning to stone!", Chip said with a gasp as we remained werewolves, something about the magic here in New Olympus had stopped the shift change in us as we would have been normal wolves right now.

"Oh, dear, I knew I forgot something.", Goliath chuckled lowly. "Run, Chip!", I said, grabbing Chip's arm, knowing this isn't Goliath.

"What do we do now?", Chip asked desperately. "Proteus wants to try and destroy New Olympus. We have to get Taurus.", I said with a nod.

"But he hates humans.", Chip said with a groan. "I have an idea! Get on.", I said with a grin as we got on the vehicle.

"Hey, Taurus! Up here!", I called out as I flew the vehicle to the tower. Soon, we made it, and we saw the fake Goliath. "My, my, looks like you're too late.", Proteus chuckled lowly. "It's over, Proteus!", I said with a growl.

"Don't interfere, Gargoyle!", Taurus said with a annoyed look. "He's no Gargoyle, Taurus!", Chip protested loudly.

"If that was Goliath, he'd be a stone statue by now, and he wouldn't be trying to blow up your island.", I said with a snort. "Then who is..", Taurus said in confusion.

Proteus then shapeshifted into a Troll. "Watch out!", I yelled, pushing Chip to the side as I dodged Proteus's charge. Then Proteus saw me. "Well, well.", Proteus said with a mocking smile.

Then I saw him shapeshift into Adam. "Sweetheart, please help me.", Proteus begged as I growled lightly, knowing my own Adam always called me 'Darling', never 'Sweetheart'.

Having enough, I tackled Proteus, making him hit a wall. Proteus shapeshifted into the troll again, but Taurus climbed up his shoulder, and punched him in the face, knocking Proteus out.

Taurus was able to restore the system, and he stopped it from blowing up. "I don't understand..You two didn't have to come back here.", Taurus said, looking both awed and ashamed.

"You could have escaped.", Taurus said with a nod. "With our friends turned to stone?", Chip said with a raised eyebrow.

"Besides, what kind of friends would we be if we left our friends behind?", I said with a grin. "You two are definitely not like the humans of legend.", Taurus said with a chuckle.

"I'll choose to take that as a compliment.", I said with a giggle. We then waited until it was night to go back on the boat.

* * *

It was so cold! Then to make it worse, this man Odin had kidnapped me. I saw Goliath put on the eye of Odin, and he grew big, and he had armor.

"Unhand her, old man!", Goliath roared fiercely. Goliath and Odin fought for a bit, and I was then in Goliath's arms as he then flew me back down.

"Belle, are you okay?", Chip asked in concern. "I'm okay, thanks to Goliath.", I said with a reassuring smile.

I blushed as I saw him wearing armor, and I have now realized that I have feelings for Goliath. Can I truly love again? "I'm glad.", Angela said with a relieved nod.

But soon, things got worse again. I could see Goliath being corrupted by the eye of the Odin's power. I was with Chip, Angela, Bronx and a man and his son which we had met and become friends with in a cave.

We all were glaring at Goliath. "Goliath, take that eye of Odin off.", I said with a sharp growl. Goliath then had trapped us in the cave, but we were able to escape. Bronx and Angela fought with Goliath in a attempt to remove the Eye off of him.

Thinking quickly, I snuck up behind Goliath, and I removed the eye off him. I saw Goliath turn back to normal, and he fell to the ground, panting heavily.

"Goliath, are you okay?", I asked in worry as I helped him up. "You saved me, Belle. Thank you...", Goliath smiled gratefully as he held my shoulder warmly. I then returned the eye to Odin.

* * *

"I think we are in Japan.", I said with a awed look. Bronx then ran off, and we ran after him. We saw these Gargoyles stop some thieves, and to our amazement, the humans were not running or screaming.

"Could this clan live in peace with the humans?", Angela asked softly in wonder. "It's so cool.", Chip said with a excited laugh.

"Hello, where did you come from?", The green Gargoyle asked politely yet curiously. "He is with us.", Goliath said warmly as we came out into sight.

"Never did I thought that there would be more Gargoyles out there. My name is Kai, and welcome to Ishimura.", Kai said with a respectful bow.

"I am Goliath. This is Angela, my daughter. Belle and Chip, part of my clan as well.", Goliath smiled brightly as he then introduced us. Kai and his clan then led us to the temple, and they talked a bit more about their history.

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

Belle, Chip, Goliath, and Bronx had left. Matt told us that they were going on a adventure, and we don't know when they would be back.

We had met with this man called King Arthur and this Gargoyle who resembled a griffin. They told us why they were here.

They were searching for the sword Excalibur. Of course, Macbeth had overheard, and he wanted the sword as well, but King Arthur proved to be the real king as he found the real sword.

Now there was something I have been wanting to tell Broadway as now we were all back in the clock tower. "Broadway, I have something to tell you.", I said anxiously excited.

"What is it?", Broadway asked warmly in curiosity. "I'm...pregnant.", I said with a wide smile.

Broadway gasped, and then he hugged me, tears falling down his face. "Oh, Elisa! I am going to be a father! This is wonderful! I love you, Elisa!", He cried happily as he then kissed me passionately.

"This is the best news ever!", Lexington said with a whooping cheer. "Can't wait for the baby to join our family.", Brooklyn said with a grin as he pulled a thumbs up.

"The clan is getting bigger.", Hudson said with a delighted, warm look. "I wish the others were here.", I said with a wistful smile, knowing that the others would have been overjoyed if they heard the news.

(Belle's P.O.V.)

"Don't worry, we will find them.", I said to Hiroshi with a determined growl. Goliath, Angela, Bronx, along with Kai's clan were kidnapped, but we soon found out that a man named Taro took the Gargoyles, and thanks to my nose, I knew Taro's scent.

We soon arrived to the place, and Taro's plan was to make a amusement park where the Gargoyles would live, and tourists could come to see them like if they were animals.

I gave Taro a beating as I was enraged that he betrayed his culture, his people with this, this terrible place! I left him with a few scratches, just because he wanted to keep the Gargoyles here like if they were animals!


	28. Chapter 28

(Belle's P.O.V.)

"Where are we?", Angela asked in awe yet wonder. "It looks like Madagascar.", I said with a smile. Madagascar has been one of the top favorites in my mind to visit after Elisa gave me a book of world maps sometime ago.

"It's so beautiful.", Angela said, smelling a beautiful group of flowers nearby. The day we had left Paris, I had been able to convince Goliath to accept Angela as his daughter, and the two were bonding even more.

Angela told Goliath that she accepted me as a mother. "It looks so peaceful.", Chip said with a smile as we heard the distant sounds of monkeys in the trees.

"What's that noise?", I asked in confusion after I picked up a peculiar sound which doesn't seem natural in this place. "Let's go check it out.", Goliath said with a pensive frown.

We then saw some people running, and I saw a group attacking them. Two of them looked to be cyborgs, and the other looked to be a wolf mutate.

"Who are they?", Angela asked in horror and shock. "The Pack.", Goliath said with a angry growl. Goliath then started to explain to us who the Pack is.

"Two of their members Fox and Dingo left the Pack, and had become good people.", Goliath said as I nodded, remembering that Xanatos had married Fox, thanks to the gossip in the clan.

"We have to stop them!", I said with a snarl as Hyena slashed viciously at a dodging person. "Let's go!", Angela said with a angry look.

We all charged towards the Pack, and started to fight them. "Well, if it isn't Goliath!", Wolf said with a laugh. "And he bought some friends!", Hyena said with a creepy cackle.

"Get them!", Jackal yelled out, and they all charged at us. I fought with Jackal, and I threw him to the side, and he hit a tree.

I turned around to see Angela get scratched in the wing by Hyena. I just felt anger at the moment. "Why, you!", I roared as I tackled Hyena, and I then proceeded to rip off her left robotic arm with my jaws, the spark of electronics flying out.

"What the hell?! Damn you! That was my favorite arm!", Hyena snarled as she threw me off with a kick to my side, and I landed roughly on all fours, shaking my head lightly as I dropped the robotic arm to the ground.

I then saw some snakes and I quickly got an a idea. _**Snakes, listen to me.**_

_**What is it, miss?**_

_**I want you to poison those man-made abominations who's attacking my friends.**_

_**All of them?**_

_**Yes. **_The snakes nodded their heads with happy-sounding hisses, and they slithered to the Pack. "Ow!", Jackal said as she grunted in pain. "Something bit me!", Wolf said with a yell of pain.

"A snake!", Hyena said with a snarl as she grabbed the snake off her leg. "I don't feel so good.", Jackal said with a groan as he then grabbed his head, swaying side to side.

"This is not what I wanted to die by!", Hyena sobbed, half cackling as she fell sideways, crashing upon the ground, barely moving.

"I am the great Wolf, you will not get me down! Not a measly snake, no!", Wolf roared angrily as he charged at me, swaying dangerously as the venom ran in his blood. I snarled lowly, "Actually, you aren't the great Wolf.. I am far more of a wolf than you are!".

I jumped at him, and just as he was literally close, I clawed him through the face, barely hearing a scream of pain as he fell backwards toward a tree.

"What happened to them?", Chip asked in slight confusion. "They're dead. I can't feel their heartbeats.", Goliath said softly after he checked their throats upon the heartbeat location.

"Good. I communicated with the snakes to poison the Pack.", I said with a light growl. "Why?", Angela asked in shock.

"Because I got so mad after I saw Hyena hurt you, Angela, and I knew they were too dangerous.", I said, growling louder.

"They crossed the line. After all, Belle's right. They messed with the wrong family.", Goliath nodded in understanding as he came up, smiling gratefully at me. I smiled with a nod back at him.

"Well, let's stay here for a few more hours before we leave.", I said with a chuckle. "Yes, I want to see everything here!", Angela excitedly giggled.

Then after 3 hours passed, we left the island, and we were once again in the foggy ocean. I hope we can get back home.

"We are home!", Chip said with a excited, happy laugh. "So this is Manhattan?", Angela asked in anxious awe.

"It's called New York, actually.", I said with a grin. Bronx barked happily. "I can't wait to see our friends again.", I said with a overjoyed laugh.

"Indeed. They'll be overjoyed to see us.", Goliath chuckled lightly with a beaming, content smile. "I wonder how they will react to meeting Angela.", Chip said with a wide smirk.

(Elisa's P.O.V)

We heard someone enter the Clock tower. "Who is that?", Lexington asked tensely. We then saw Bronx jump at Hudson, and Hudson fell to the floor with a surprised yell.

"Alright, you great beast, enough!", Hudson said, laughing as he grinned among Bronx's licking. "Bronx!", We all said with surprise, smiling widely.

"Where's Goliath?", Brooklyn asked quickly. "And Belle and Chip?", I asked curiously.

(Belle's P.O.V.)

"Hi, guys.", I said with a wave and grin. "We were worried.", Broadway said as he hugged me warmly, along with the others. Lexington traded a high five with Chip.

"Matt told us that you all would be going on a adventure, and it was true that you took so long to return.", Brooklyn said with a amused look. "Sorry.", Chip said with a sheepish chuckle.

"Elisa, why is your stomach so big?", Goliath asked in confusion and curiosity. I almost slapped my hand to my face in embarrassed amusement. I knew I didn't explain the complications of human pregnancy to Goliath as I only said a few things about my past pregnancy.

Elisa blushed brightly. "I'm pregnant with Broadway's child.", Elisa said with a bright smile. "That's marvelous news, Elisa! You look like three months along.", I nodded with a tearful, warm smile as a slight pang of pain came and went.

"Awesome! That means I am going to be a honorably uncle!", Chip whooped excitedly. "I am happy to hear that the clan's getting bigger. I cannot wait to meet the child when it comes.", Goliath growled warmly with a approving smile.

"We have someone we want you to meet.", I said with a grin. "Come out.", Goliath said with a gesture, and Angela came out of the shadows.

"Who is she?", Elisa asked in surprise. "This is Angela.", Chip said with a smile. "She is my daughter.", Goliath said with a fatherly, warm smile.

"Where did you find her?", Hudson asked in amazement and shock. "On Avalon where all of the eggs from the Wyvern Clan survived.", I said with a grin.

"Angela has also accepted Belle as a mother.", Chip said with a beaming grin. "Really?", Lexington asked in awe.

"Belle told me how she lost her child, and she told me how she saw me as a daughter, and I accepted Belle as a mother. She is very motherly and protective.", Angela said with a wistful, comforting smile as she hugged me.

"Thank you, Angela.", I said softly, smiling gratefully. "Well...Hi..I'm Brooklyn, and I've got something for you.", Brooklyn said as he held out a box that had chocolate and cookies.

"That's all you have, Brooklyn, to give her?", Lexington asked with surprise, snickering. "It's all I had.", Brooklyn said with a glare at him.

I saw Angela try one of the chocolates. "I think I'm going to like it here.", Angela said with a amused, intrigued smile.

Soon, we started to catch up on what has been happening, and then we saw that Oberon was in New York and attacking Xanatos' tower.

We had gone over to help Xanatos, and we soon found out Titania and Oberon wanted to take Xanatos and Fox's baby, Alex to Avalon.

We had been able to convince them to let the baby stay with their parents, and of course, Puck would be his teacher and tutor on magic.


	29. Chapter 29

(Belle's P.O.V.)

1 week has passed since we returned to New York, and I was in the clock tower with the others. "Belle, you and Chip stay here in the clock tower.", Elisa said warmly yet sternly.

She was going undercover, through Broadway, Matt, and I told her to be careful as she's three months along. She decided to go for maternity leave after she finishes this undercover mission.

"Okay.", I said with a nod, walking her to the stairs. "Belle!", Angela called out as she ran to me. "What is it?", I asked curiously yet gently.

"I know Brooklyn and Lexington are trying to be friendly, but...", Angela said as she stared back at Brooklyn and Lexington who has been squabbling ever since we had returned.

"Are they always like this?", Angela asked with a groan. "It's been a while since they've been around an attractive female Gargoyle, like about a thousand years.", I said with a smirk as I giggled softly.

"Yes..but..", Angela said with a frustrated look. "They must be competing for your love, Angela.", I said with a gentle smile as I held her shoulder comfortingly. I remember that Adam was extremely attentive into trying to be a gentleman.

"But I don't want to hurt either of them.", Angela said with a sigh. "You have to let your heart decide, Angela.", I said with a nod. "My heart?", Angela asked in confusion.

"Get to know them individually. Spend time with them fairly. Find out what you do have in common. Set out a few rules if you want. And once you have feelings for one of them at the end, you follow your heart, and then you find true love with the one you want to be, changing your life for the better.", I explained softly yet clearly as my own memories flashed by, a tear escaping me as I remembered that first kiss with Adam, then smiling as I remembered my recent memories of spending time with Goliath.

"Wow. Okay, I will do that, Mother. Thank you for your help.", Angela gratefully smiled as she hugged me softly. I chuckled warmly as I wondered who she will choose in the end.

-1 month later- September 2005

Angela had finally met Demona, her real mother, and Demona had seemed to become a little soft and caring towards her daughter.

We all started to think that Demona could become a better person by hanging out with Angela. But we were wrong as Demona had another plan to destroy humans and kill the clan, just like usual!

Angela was left angry and heartbroken. Demona tried to reason with her daughter, but Angela told Demona that she was no longer her mother, and that I was now her mother.

-7 months later- June 2006

Elisa had given birth to her baby back in December. It was a boy and his name is Kenneth. He is so adorable as he resembles mostly a Gargoyle, yet he has human ears, hands and feet. He got Broadway's aquamarine coloring, a shock of Elisa's black-bluish hair, he got Broadway's smile, and Elisa's dark brown eyes.

Elisa believed that Kenneth will have Elisa's body figure, masculine style, of course, but dang, he sure got Broadway's appetite when it comes to food!

"Belle, you should tell him.", Chip said lightly as we sat upon the couch, eating leftovers of Broadway's lasagna. Goliath and the others has been gone for a while, patrolling.

"About what?", I asked in confusion. "Tell Goliath that you love him.", Chip said with a sharp tilt of his head.

"I'm not sure, Chip. I just don't know.", I said, biting my lip. I obviously has feelings for Goliath, but how can I follow that up with a confession?

"Belle, Goliath loves you, and you love him.", Chip said with a smug smile. "Chip, please stop pushing me. You know that sort of thing takes its time, and I am trying, okay?", I reprimanded sternly.

"One of these days, you have to tell him.", Chip said with a shake of his head, sighing deeply. He truly wants me to be happy again, I know that..I..just...Damn it, I just don't want to lose Goliath!

Golaith and the others came running in, and Goliath was holding Angela in his arms. "What happened?", I asked in horror as I leapt up from the couch, running to them.

Goliath told me some hunters attacked them, and Angela got hurt. "We're not losing you, Angela.", I said with a growl.

"Lay her down on the floor.", I demanded sharply. I then started to give Angela CPR, and while my hands were on her chest, giving her some chest compression.

"Come on, Angela.", I said, pleading loudly as I kept giving CPR on the mouth. Angela then started to cough out water.

"Angela!", I said with a sob as I hugged her. "We thought we lost you.", Goliath said with a relieved, happy look as he kissed Angela's forehead, hugging her gently.

"I am okay, Father. You saved me, Mother, thank you.", Angela whispered lowly with a weak, reassuring smile as Brooklyn briefly kissed her. It was a month ago when Angela told the clan that she had chosen Brooklyn, and now they has been courting ever since.

"I'm glad to see you're alright.", I said with a relieved sigh as Goliath squeezed my shoulder gratefully. A few hours later, I was in Elisa's apartment.

"Elisa, should I tell Goliath about my feelings?", I asked anxiously, wanting a woman's opinion. "Belle, it's up to you. I think you should tell him.", Elisa said with a warm, soft nod.

"I'm just afraid I will lose another person I love.", I said with a weary, deep sigh as she put Kenneth nearby in the bassinet.

"Belle, listen to me. Look, you had another life with Adam, and you had wonderful memories. Yes, there are painful ones as well, but the best thing in moving on, is to make more memories with the one you eventually find and love again. Yes, you loved Adam, but that was a very long time ago. Your heart only grows bigger for Adam's in your heart, always there, but that doesn't mean that you couldn't have someone else special to be in your heart as well.", Elisa reprimanded softly yet clearly.

"And besides, it's pretty obvious to me and the others that you and Goliath are perfect for each other. Like you told Angela, you gotta follow your heart.", Elisa playfully smiled with a wink.

"Thank you.", I said gratefully as I hugged her, knowing that she's right. I have moved on from my past. I loved Adam very much, but he's gone, and he would want me to be happy. Goliath makes me happy, and I do love him.


	30. Chapter 30

(Belle's P.O.V.)

1 day had passed, and it was now nearing dusk. It was almost time for Goliath and the others to wake up. I had heard a noise, and I went over to investigate.

"Who's there?", I asked out loud, walking around as I sniffed for any strange scent. "Why, hello, Belle.", Demona said with a chuckle as she came out of the shadows.

"Demona.", I snarled lowly, feeling my voice shifting to human mode as for some reason, Gargoyles couldn't understand wolf talk. "How did you get here?", I asked, pissed off.

"I followed one of your friends here.", Demona said with a sneering smirk. "Now for some revenge.", Demona said with a harsh growl.

I quickly dodged the attack, and I kicked Demona in the back. "Is that all you got?", I taunted tensely. I kept dodging her attacks.

"Damn you!", Demona snarled angrily. Then she stopped as she roared in pain, and I heard Goliath and the others roar.

I turned around as I felt my body shift into my werewolf form. "Belle? What's going on?", Goliath asked in confusion and concern.

"Demona...", I warned quickly. "Belle, watch out!", Elisa and Chip shouted out in horror.

I felt a huge pain in the back of my head, and I felt myself fall to the ground. The last thing I heard was Goliath screaming out my name.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"What have you done!?", Angela shouted in horror as she ran to Belle. Belle's head was bleeding. "What I had planned to do.", Demona growled lightly.

"You've gone too far, Demona!", I snarled angrily. "You hurt Belle!", Chip shouted furiously. "You better leave now!", Brooklyn snarled fiercely.

"You are a monster, Demona.", Broadway growled lowly. "You have become a evil Gargoyle, there's no return for you.", Hudson hissed disappointedly, and Bronx snarled in agreement.

"Go before we kill you!", Lexington roared furiously. Demona then flew off. I ran towards Belle. "Belle.", I whispered, picking her up in my arms, cradling her head. She's breathing, but she's losing blood.

"I have to get her to Xanatos.", Elisa said with a determined look. I handed Belle to Elisa as Broadway picked her and Belle up, preparing to glide off to Wyvern Castle.

"I'll let you know when she is okay.", Elisa said with a nod before they then left. "Belle.", Angela said with a sob.

_Oh, Belle, please be alright._ I thought to myself, my eyes tearing up as my head kept repeating that terrible, horrible moment...

(Belle's P.O.V.)

1 day had passed, and I was starting to feel a bit better. Apparently, Xanatos had some special pills which helped out significantly.

I was in Elisa's apartment. She still wasn't back, and I was starting to get worried. "Belle, look!", Chip said with a hand gesture as he whipped up straight.

I saw on the TV, the Clock tower destroyed. "What!?", I screamed in horror. Goliath and the others...are they? But then I saw them on the TV, drawing out a relieved breath..

"We have to go find them.", I said with a growl as I grunted, getting up from the couch. "Yes, they are our friends.", Chip said with a determined nod.

We soon found our friends inside a building. They were fighting the Hunters. "Chip, stay here.", I said sharply, stopping him. I don't want him to get targeted by the Hunters.

I then snuck over, and I saw Demona. I saw Brooklyn, and he looked like he was injured. "Brooklyn!", I called out as I ran to him.

"What's this?!", Demona said in furious anger as I attempted to unlock the shackles off Brooklyn. "Are you okay?", I asked in concern as he rubbed his wrists.

"A bit worn out.", Brooklyn said with a weak grin, reassuring me that he's just fine. I nodded and turned around to face Demona. "What is that, Demona?", I said with a growl.

"A virus. All I have to do is shatter this vial, and all humanity will be destroyed.", Demona said with a low laugh. "Only my kind will survive, thanks to the power of the praying Gargoyle.", Demona said with a cackle.

Demona has gone too far this time! I snarled as I jumped over to the table, and grabbed the praying Gargoyle. I quickly smashed it into pieces.

"No!", Demona shouted in shock. Chip then tackled Demona, and I saw the vial fly in the air. "I got it!", Brooklyn said with a grin as he got out of his shackles as I caught the vial.

"Belle, destroy it!", Chip shouted urgently. I quickly destroyed the virus. "No! You will all pay!", Demona snarled angrily.

I helped Brooklyn get up, but then Demona tackled me and Brooklyn. "Belle!", Goliath shouted. "It's the demon!", Jon shouted.

I kicked the blaster out of Demona's hand. "That's it! Die, you fools!". Demona said to me and Brooklyn. I felt Brooklyn shield me.

"No!", Angela shouted in horror. "Stop!", Hudson shouted in terror. "Belle!", Elisa shouted in fear. "Brooklyn!", Broadway and Lexington shouted in horror.

I then heard what sounded like a blaster being fired, and I opened my eyes to see Demona, and I gasped, slightly unbelieving of what's in front of me.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

Having no choice, I grabbed Demona's blaster, and shot her in the chest. "Why...Goliath?", Demona asked weakly.

"You cannot be redeemed, Demona. You have done far too many horrible things. And tonight, you have destroyed yourself, and that cannot be unpunished. I have no choice.".

"You have gone too far.", Angela said with a growl. "No...", Demona whispered weakly with horror. Demona then fell to the ground.

"She's gone.", Robyn said with a shocked look. "And he saved that werewolf from her.", Jon said, referring to Brooklyn.

"Not all Gargoyles are evil, as some are good, just like Goliath and his clan.", Jason said with a nod. "At least we don't have to worry about Demona anymore.", Robyn said with a weary sigh.

"We're sorry for what we did.", Jon said with a guilty look. "Apology accepted.", I said with a warm, approving smile.

"Belle, Brooklyn, you two okay?", I asked in concern as I then looked over to Belle and Brooklyn. Brooklyn smiled, "Thanks, Goliath.". I then glanced to see Belle, happy to see her looking better and somewhat healed now.

(Belle's P.O.V.)

"Thank you, Goliath.", I said with a grateful, bright smile. "You all have to get out of here. There are helicopters outside.", Robyn said with a frantic look.

"Come on!", Goliath said with a urgent, quick gesture. Xanatos had helped the clan escape in a helicopter, and now, he told Goliath and his clan that they can live at the castle again.

I sighed as I was at the top which is the place where Goliath would go to kneel when he turns to stone. I then started to sing.

_**Outside my window**_  
_**The world moves on without us**_  
_**While my heart is standing still**_

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"Go tell her.", Angela said with a encouraging, warm smile. I was ready to tell Belle about my feelings, and I was walking to the top, and then I heard what sounded like Belle singing.

I was then spying on her, and the song she was singing was so beautiful.

_**If we are over**_  
_**Then why do memories still**_  
_**Play like a silent film?**_

Belle sang as she danced.

**_You're still the one that moves me_**  
**_And makes my fingers play_**  
**_That fills my heart to say the words_**  
**_That I did yesterday_**

I felt myself smiling.

_**I still feel that way**_  
_**No, nothing's changed**_  
_**And I wish you felt the same way**_

Was she talking about me? "Belle, I do feel the same way.", I whispered softly.

**_Don't say it's too late_**  
**_Or that my dream is crazy_**

"No, it's not crazy, Belle.", I whispered warmly.

**_'Cause inside I still believe_**  
**_That you're still the one for me_**

"I believe you're the one for me too.", I said clearly as I came out of my hiding spot.

(Belle's P.O.V.)

"You heard me singing?", I asked shyly as I blushed in embarrassment. "Yes, everything, and it is a beautiful song.", Goliath said with a bright smile. I blushed even brighter.

"Goliath...", I whispered, but Goliath placed his finger on my lips. Goliath then leaned forward, and he kissed me. I then wrapped my arms around his neck, and I kissed him back.

I then felt something weird. "Belle, you're glowing.", Goliath gasped as he pulled back in surprise and confusion. I felt myself being lifted off the ground.


	31. Chapter 31

(Angela's P.O.V.)

"Chip, what's wrong?", I asked in concern as I heard him gasp. "You're glowing!", Elisa yelled in shock.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"Belle?", I asked in concern as I saw her land softly on the ground. I then helped her get up.

(Belle's P.O.V.)

I then saw that I was back to normal. The curse...it has been broken..that meant Chip is back to normal as well! "Goliath, the curse broke when you and I kissed.", I said with a sob.

"The antidote. True love was the antidote.", Goliath widened his eyes with a smile. He then held me warmly and familiarly.

"I love you, Goliath.", I said as I laid my hands upon his chest as he drew his claws gently through my hair, purring softly yet I can hear and feel it.

"I love you too, Belle.", Goliath rumbled lovingly as he then leaned down, and I smiled, closing my eyes slightly, drawing up so close to his lips. We kissed again, and we then heard the clan clapping at us.

"Mother and Father are finally together!", Angela squealed happily. "They followed their hearts.", Elisa chuckled warmly as she held a squirming Kenneth in her arms.

"About time!", Chip said with a laugh as he ran to me, human again, and I fell to my legs to hug him, hearing his giggles as he hugged me back.

"You two were waiting for too long to confess your feelings.", Brooklyn said with a slightly annoyed look as I pulled back from Chip's hug.

"We are so happy for you two!", Lexington said with a laugh. "At least the curse has been broken.", Hudson said with a delighted smile as he patted Bronx's head who barked happily.

"Yes, at last.", I said with a smile as I grabbed Goliath's hand, and he looked at me with adoration and love in his eyes.

Suddenly, Puck appeared. "Puck, what do you want?" Goliath asked as he held me in his arms protectively. "I have something good to tell you, Belle.", Puck said, looking particularly excited.

"What?", I asked in curiosity. "Your baby has been alive this entire time.", Puck said with a grin.

"What?! Is that possible?", I asked in slight suspicion yet feeling so much hope. "Are you sure?", Goliath asked with a slight stern look.

"Back on that day, it wasn't just you who were saved by Adam's help with Celine's spell. He really didn't want you to be alone. So, apparently, the spell had frozen your pregnancy for all these centuries until right now, with the spell broken, the baby can now develop and be born as she should be.", Puck nodded exuberantly.

I felt tears fall down my face. My baby was just frozen in time, that's why I never gave birth, or felt her! "Also, I sense the baby still has a bit of magic.", Puck said with a nod.

"What does that mean?", Chip asked curiously. "Belle should give birth to her baby in either 7 weeks, or 1 month.", Puck said with a wide smile.

"My baby is alive! Adam saved her!", I said with a overjoyed sob as I hugged Goliath. "I can't wait to meet her.", Goliath said with a excited, joyful smile.

"I can't wait to meet my baby sister!", Angela squealed happily. "You will be a great father, Goliath, and you will be a great big sister too, Angela.", I said with a wide smile. Goliath then kissed me again, and I kissed him back.

-7 weeks later- August 9th, 2006

My stomach had gotten so big, and Puck was right. I could give birth any of these days. I and Goliath were singing a song. (From Kally's Mashup)

_**Belle:**_  
_**When you dream, do you see**_  
_**You and me in your imagination**_

_**Goliath:**_  
_**I see bright color skies**_  
_**Come to life in animation**_  
_**Yeah**_

Goliath sings really well.

_**Belle:**_  
_**Tell me, what this is?**_

_**Goliath:**_  
_**Let's put our name on it**_

_**Belle and Goliath:**_  
_**I'm feeling strange**_  
_**I don't know why?**_

_**Belle:**_  
_**You've got my heart achin'**_  
_**Soul wakin'**_  
_**Knees shakin'**_  
_**World changin'**_  
_**Feels a lot like love (oh what?)**_  
_**Feels a lot like love**_

_**Goliath:**_  
_**Yeah, it's mic droppin'**_  
_**Beat stoppin'**_  
_**Eyes poppin' and lockin'**_  
_**Feels a lot like love (oh, what?)**_  
_**Feels a lot like love (oh, what?)**_

Goliath is great at singing.

_**Belle:**_  
_**Da da da**_

_**Goliath:**_  
_**Da da da**_

_**Belle:**_  
_**Da da da**_  
_**Tell me, is this love?**_

_**Goliath and Belle:**_  
_**Da da da**_  
_**That's what it feels like**_

_**Goliath:**_  
_**I'm afraid, if we say**_  
_**The word today**_  
_**Then everything changes**_

_**Goliath and Belle:**_  
_**(I know) it's love can burn**_  
_**(Want not get hurt) sometimes hurt**_  
_**(Wanna be sure) but I am sure**_  
_**That you're not playin'**_

_**Goliath:**_  
_**I know what this is**_

_**Belle:**_  
_**Let's put our name on it.**_

_**Belle and Goliath:**_  
_**I'm feelin' strange**_  
_**And now I know why**_

_**Goliath:**_  
_**You've got my heart achin'**_  
_**Soul wakin'**_  
_**Knees shakin'**_  
_**World changin'**_

_**Belle:**_  
_**Feels a lot like love (oh, what?)**_  
_**Feels a lot like love**_

_**Belle:**_  
_**Yeah, it's a mic droppin'**_  
_**Beat stoppin'**_  
_**Eyes poppin' and lockin'**_  
_**Feels a lot like love (oh, what?)**_  
_**Feels a lot like love (oh, what?)**_

_**Goliath:**_  
_**Da da da**_

_**Belle:**_  
_**Da da da**_

_**Goliath:**_  
_**Da da da**_  
_**Tell me, is this love?**_

_**Belle and Goliath:**_  
_**Da da da, da da da**_  
_**That's what it feels like**_

_**Belle:**_  
_**Da da da**_

_**Goliath:**_  
_**Da da da**_

I and Goliath were dancing

_**Belle:**_  
_**Da da da**_  
_**Tell me, is this love?**_

_**Goliath and Belle:**_  
_**Da da da, da da da**_  
_**That's what it feels like**_

_**Goliath and Belle:**_  
_**Oh, I don't, I don't know**_  
_**So can you tell me**_  
_**What it feels like?**_  
_**Oh, I don't, I don't know**_

_**Goliath:**_  
_**So can you tell me**_  
_**What it feels like?**_

_**Belle:**_  
_**Can you tell me what it feels like?**_

_**Belle:**_  
_**You've got my heart achin'**_  
_**Soul wakin'**_  
_**Knees shakin'**_  
_**World changin'**_

_**Goliath:**_  
_**Feels a lot like love (oh what?)**_  
_**Feels a lot like love**_

_**Goliath:**_  
_**Yeah, it's a mic dropping**_  
_**Beat stoppin'**_  
_**Eyes poppin' and lockin'**_  
_**Feels a lot like love (oh, what?)**_  
_**Feels a lot like love (oh, what?)**_

_**Goliath:**_  
_**Da da da**_

_**Belle:**_  
_**Da da da**_

_**Goliath:**_  
_**Da da da**_  
_**Tell me, is this love?**_

_**Goliath and Belle:**_  
_**Da da da, da da da**_  
_**That's what it feels like**_

_**Belle:**_  
_**(Oh) Da da da**_

_**Goliath:**_  
_**Da da da**_

_**Belle:**_  
_**Da da da**_  
_**Tell me, is this love?**_

_**Goliath:**_  
_**Da da da**_

_**Belle:**_  
_**Da da da**_

_**Goliath:**_  
_**Da da da**_  
_**Tell me, is this love?**_

_**Belle:**_  
_**Da da da**_

_**Goliath:**_  
_**Da da da**_

_**Goliath and Belle:**_

_**That's what it feels like!**_

I and Goliath finished singing the song. "That song was amazing! What did you think of it, Goliath?", I asked happily.

"It was quite wonderful. You truly sing so beautifully, my love.", Goliath complimented lovingly and warmly. I hugged Goliath gently, minding my pregnant belly.

I then felt pain in my stomach, and I saw blood as my water broke. "Goliath, I'm going to give birth!", I said with a wince as a contraction hit me. I felt Goliath pick me up.

"I'm going to take you to the medical lab.", Goliath said quickly as he looked quite focused. I cried out in pain.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

I was worried for Mother. "Don't worry, you two, she will be okay.", Fox said with a patient, warm smile as she held Alex in her arms, his attention distracted by Lexington and Chip.

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from wondering.", I sighed anxiously. Father squeezed my shoulder. "Belle is a brave, tough woman. She can go through this just like how she had faced everything else before, with courage and determination.", Father smiled reassuringly.

Xanatos came out of the room. "You can come in now, Goliath. You too, Angela.", Xanatos said with a warm, soft smile.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I walked inside with Angela to see Belle holding a baby girl in her arms. "Belle, is that your...", Angela asked in awe and amazement.

"Yes..this is Aimee.", Belle said with a exhausted yet overjoyed smile. "Can I hold her?", Angela asked hopefully with a slight excited look.

Belle handed Aimee to Angela. "Hi, little one, I'm your big sister, and I love you so much.", Angela said with a affectionate, warm smile.

Angela then handed me Aimee to me. I held her gently as she's so small in my arms. Belle's vision drawing truly had predicted Aimee's looks. As a baby right now, she only has a small shock of auburn red hair with a hint of chestnut brown highlights, and her skin is porcelain pale just like Belle.

"Hello, I may not be your real father, but Belle is my mate, and I will always protect you.", I whispered warmly, and Aimee's eyes blearily stared at me. I smiled softly as her right hazel eye and her left bright blue eye blinked quite adorably.

"She is so cute!", Chip said with a happy, exalted smile as he stood upon a chair, his hands upon my arms as he peeked over.

(Belle's P.O.V.)

"At least I got a family.", I said with a smile as I saw Chip holding Aimee in his chair while Goliath made his way over to me.

"No, Belle. Much more than that. Much more.", Goliath whispered softly as he caressed my cheek, and I smiled softly, leaning up towards him. Goliath and I then kissed once more. I'll always have a place in my heart for Adam, and now, my heart and family just got bigger.


	32. Chapter 32

(Belle's P.O.V.) -Epilogue- 2011

5 years have passed since the curse on me and Chip was broken. We could now age. Chip had grown into a teenager, being 11 years old now.

Brooklyn and Angela have a child now, and oh, Harper quite is adorable, being 3 years old. She received her father's red coloring, Angela's black hair. She is different in appearance compared to Angela.

Elisa and Broadway had another child, and Nascha is quite spunky for her age as she's 3 years old. She resembles her mother mostly, only receiving her father's aquamarine wings.

Today is Aimee's birthday, and she is turning four. I was with Goliath, and I have something to tell him. "Your daughter is getting along well with our Harper.", Angela said with a content hum. Aimee was playing with Harper, trying to tag Pepper, my old friend and Elisa's dog partner.

"Yep, and Harper is being fair, not using her wings to cheat. That's my daughter.", Brooklyn commented happily. "This party was a great idea, Belle!", Lexington said with a laugh as he traded cards with Chip.

I was so thankful that Elisa and Xanatos made so many documents to make me and Chip official Americans, and Chip is happy to be in school, which is quite a shock to Elisa as she said that kids in this century tolerated school amicably, and she never imagined such a sight as Chip being actually excited for middle school.

"Thanks.", I said with a chuckle. "Well, time for the cake.", Elisa called out with a gesture.

"The kids look excited.", Xanatos said, chuckling lightly as he glanced at his son, Alex who had been racing cars with Kenneth who's the same age as Alex, being 4 years old.

We then handed the kids, and each other, some pieces of cake. Macbeth was also at the party, and ever since the spell was broken, Macbeth had become our ally.

"Angela.", Aimee said happily, waving happily at Angela who was just talking to Goliath who had returned from patrol. Safety reasons, which is what he said earlier.

"Hi, little sis.", Angela said with a smile as she ruffled Aimee's hair affectionately. "Daddy.", Aimee cried out happily as she ran to Goliath who picked her up with a napkin, cleaning her face gently.

"Oh, Aimee, you got yourself messy. You wanna be clean when you go play with your cousins, okay?", Goliath chuckled warmly before he put Aimee down, "Okay, Daddy.".

Aimee then went over to Kenneth and Nascha. "I'm still not sure if I should tell her the truth about her real father and the curse.", I said softly, sighing lightly. Whenever I saw her smile, she looked like Adam momentarily.

"You should tell her when she is older.", Chip said with a smile as he patted my arm reassuringly. "That's right, and this is not the right time for it either.", Goliath commented softly as he held me comfortingly.

"Better to do it in a couple of years. She will understand better by then.", Angela nodded thoughtfully. "Time to take the Family photo!", Hudson called out with a gesture. Bronx barked happily.

We were all now ready for the photo. "Oh, Goliath, I have something to tell you.", I said with a smile. "What is it?", Goliath asked softly as he attempted to put up Aimee on his shoulders.

"I'm..pregnant. And oh, it's a boy, I'm positive.", I said, my smile growing mischievously, wanting to see his face when he processes my words. 3...2...1

"Oh, I see. Wait, what?!", Goliath yelped in surprise as I giggled at him. The photo was then taken, and I could see Goliath's face on it. He was all gobsmacked, excited, shocked all at once.

_Fin_


End file.
